Bug's KH Adventure The Beginning
by Soviet Am Blacktree
Summary: The first page is a complete summary of all that you will encounter in this story. Some of the Warnings: Character Deaths, OOC, OCs, Slight Yaoi/Hetro fluff, Rated M for Language, and Idealogically Sensitive Material.
1. Summary

So because I hate how ridiculously short the summary was here's a better idea of what you'll encounter in this story:

NOTE: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor are we making any money off of this. It was a present idea for our friend Bug. However we do own all the OCs so if you see a name you don't recognize…It's ours!

Rate M for:

Language (Sometimes what's beyond necessary)

Ideologically Sensitive Material (We engage in some gross battle scenes…at least that's what we were told…)

Other Warnings:

Character Deaths, OOC, OCs, Slight Yaoi/Hetro fluff, Odd Pairings, OCXCharacters

Plot Summary:

A Demon has been tearing across the worlds, eradicating Nobodies and eating the light. Little does our house of friends realize that this demon is closer than they know. In attempt to help save her world, Amaranth and her friends battle to either damn the world they love, or bring peace to the worlds.

Character List:

Organizations XIII Members (That are named or appear in the story)

Xemnas (Also known as Ansem)

Xigbar

Xaldin

Vexen

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix

Axel

Demyx

Luxord

Larxene

Roxas

Other Kingdom Hearts Characters (That are named or appear in the story)

Sora

Riku

Kairi

Cloud

Sephiroth

The Klåry Clan (These belong to Me, Mangiana, Vhen, and Bug) (Are in the story or mentioned)

Mine

---------

Am Blacktree

Sven Blacktree

Reya

Ealair Sharptail

Maighsi Nightwing

Septimus

Gaia Blacktree

Vhen's

----------

Vhen Maesenrai

Mangiana

* * *

Mangiana (Mang, Mangi)

Bug

-----------------

Bug


	2. Chapter 1 Roxas in Trouble

Bug was playing on the computer when Roxas banged in through the front door. Sweaty and grimy he stumbled into the foyer. Bug cried out and ran to him.

Roxas's knees buckled underneath him and he started to fall to the ground. Ninja (Bug) reached him in time, however, (damn), and cradled his head in her lap.

"Roxas! What happened!"

"Damn Xemnas was after me." Sighing Roxas spasmed when he moved his leg. Bug gently laid his head on the ground and went to inspect his leg.

"Rox, how in the hell did you run home? It looks like it's broken." Roxas shrugged and flinched again.

"Axel was helping me remember stuff when Xemnas showed up, he flung me into a wall and went after Axel. I just remember crawling out of the room."

"So what do you think is gonna happen to Axel?" She asked, opening the first aid kit she had just finished refilling before Roxas showed up. She had started keeping it around when ever Roxas and Axel came over after a mission for the Organization.

"Either he's really enjoying himself or he's in a lot of pain....but realistically probably both..." Blushing Bug made a splint for Roxas's leg.

"I don't like it when you talk like that. It's not funny when someone gets hurt." Smirking Roxas twitched his leg on purpose, gasping at the excruciating pain he looked at Bug.

"That wasn't enjoyable to you?" Hauling back Bug punched him in the arm.

"Ahhh! Don't HIT ME!!!!" Roxas screamed. Bug merely shrugged and went back to splinting his leg. Roxas smiled. "You know, for a pacifist you're pretty bloodthirsty." Bug finished the splint and stood up. Walking into the cellar she got a broom.

"Use this as your crutch. I'm too busy to help you out. And don't talk to me about bloodthirstiness, Mr. I'll-Cut-You-Where-You-Stand."

"A broom? Seriously?" Roxas asked, but Bug was all ready gone. Sighing, he slowly began the painful process of hoisting himself up in order to lean on the broom. The broom however, was old, and could not support his full weight. 

SNAP!

"GODS DAMN IT!" He cried, toppling over onto the ground face first. Laughter filled the hallway. Sora was coming down the steps.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sora shrugged, "Nothing really, it's just funny that she left you here with only a broomstick. What did you do?" Roxas turned red and began crawling up the staircase. Sora followed at a distance.

"I would help you but, I'm still mad that you cleaned my room. I had it in perfect chaos then you and your boytoy Axel decided to CLEAN!" Roxas was straining to climb up the staircase, a cheerful Am walked past.

"Hiyah! You need some help Roxy?" The gargantuan female (She's 6' 8") plucked the boy up from the ground. Cradling him in her arms she carried him up the last of the stairs. Rox turned red and refused to look at Am. "Where to bad boy? Bugs room, or mine? Yours is under "Construction" Vhen is trying to increase her room and she took out a wall to do it."

Rox mumbled under his breath, "Yours, please." Laughing Am walked into her room. It was a spacious suite filled with Art Paraphernalia and Vexen's Science kits.

"Hey! I heard the sound of misery awhile ago. What gives?" Mangi said climbing out from under Am's bed. 

"What were you doing down there?" Sora asked. 

"Made escape tunnels under our beds should idiots like you and Roxas bring trouble, and no matter where I am I can get the hell out of dodge." 

"...The fact that you'd abandon us, rather than fight says a lot about our friendship" Am said shaking her head. Mangi shrugged her shoulders. She never said she was gonna die with these people. Am took one last look at her and turned back to Roxas.

"Whoa, you're turning grey man. Hold on a sec." Am stalked to the door ripping it open she leaned into the hallway. "SVEN!! VEXEN!!! I NEED YOU!!!" The thud of heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway. Sven rounded the corner with Vexen right on his heels. "Sven this boy needs help, go tend to him I'll be right there. Vexen, honey can you tell Mansex to lay off Roxy, the poor boy is going to die sooner rather than later if they keep harassing him!" Vexen nodded kissed her and left. Sven was leaning over the boy, Rox was cringing away from his touch.

"Rox its okay Sven isn't going to hurt you I promise." Un-wrapping the makeshift splint Sven tried not to jostle the boy. Rox winced every time his leg was lifted. Am comforted him as best as she was able.

"Who did the splint?" she asked.

"Bug did it." he gasped. Am smiled, so that was why she found him crawling up the steps. Sven held out his hand to her.

She grasped it, "The power of the Gods is ours to command, we wish to heal," They started to glow faintly; Rox leaned back and nearly fainted. The glow brightened, Am and Sven reached over and touched the broken leg. Rox started as his leg started to heat up. Involuntarily his leg twitched, he fell against the pillows gasping. One sharp tug later and it was done.

Am smiled, kissing his brow she murmured, "Sleep Rox, sleep." She and Sven tiptoed out of the room only to run into Bug who was livid.


	3. Chapter 2 He Lives!

"What did you do to Roxas?" Bug snapped. Am looked at Sven, he shrugged and trudged off. Am sighed and looked back at Bug.

"We healed him, okay?"

Bug started, "NO! That was not okay! He needs to be taught a lesson that's why I left him down there with the broomstick!"

Aim's face hardened with anger, "BUG! The kid was seriously hurt, he needed medical attention. You could have killed him with that fucking broomstick. Do you realize that? Bug turned red. "Xemnas is doing a good enough job of trying to get rid of Sora and Roxas, he doesn't need you helping him! He's your FRIEND for Gods' SAKES!"

Bug sputtered, "HE DOESN'T LISTEN! He'll keep going back to Axel trying to find himself!"

Aim's face iced over, "That's his right as a fucking human being to figure out where he came from and what the fuck he's doing here in Klåry! Leave it alone!"

Bug glared at her, "Says the Goddess who can't even figure out how to get home! You're PATHETIC!"

Am recoiled, "I can't believe you went that far, just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

Bug sputtered and made a grab for Am's arm, "I'm sorry, I-i-i"

Am ripped her arm away, "Get off me, don't FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Bursting into tears she left Bug standing in the hallway.

"Damn," She muttered. She turned and entered Am's room. Rox was asleep in the huge bed. His pale face nearly matched the pillows he was lying on. Mangi whistled from the wall she had been leaning on the entire time.

"Well, you fucked up!" She said cheerfully. Bug glared at her.

"You know, you could say something positive, like how she'll forgive me when she calms down and I apologize again or something." Mangi shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really," she pushed herself off the wall and closed Roxas's room door. "You said it yourself. Though she is right. Just because he does things you don't like, you shouldn't punish him like that for his choices." Mangi ruffled Bugs hair fondly. "Besides, it could be worse." Mangi walked off down the hall whistling a tune to the Funeral march. Bug stared after her mouth hanging open...could be worse? This was the worst part...Seeing Rox submit himself to torture just to try and learn who he was, that was the worst. Eyes glimmering with unshed tears she turned back to Roxas.

"You stupid, stupid boy! Why can't you see that you're fine the way you are? The memories will come back soon." Bug leaned down and studied his face. Sighing she moved a piece of hair out of his face. His hand clenched on her wrist. Murmuring in his sleep Rox shifted towards her. She gently removed her hand from his grasp. Bending over she lightly brushed her lips across his. He moaned in his sleep and turned his head towards her face. Being bold she put her hands on both sides of his face. Leaning down she touched her lips once more to his.

"He has the softest lips," she thought. Straightening she covered him with a blanket and slipped from the room. As soon as the door closed. Roxas slowly opened his eyes and smirked.

"I knew she liked me." Smug, snuggled under the blankets some more before letting sleep claim him. She may have thought him going to Axel was a bad idea, but if he got kisses like that it was all worth it in the end. Tomorrow would hopefully be better for everyone. It was the pounding in the hallway was what woke him up. People were racing back and forth so often it was worse than a Chokabo stampede. Sighing, Roxas pulled himself into a sitting position. He slowly lowered himself to the ground. His leg seemed to be completely healed.

"Amazing, he thought the Scary Sven was a miracle worker. Am was healer too but she was more of an artist than a medic. Hesitantly walking to the door he peeked outside.

"BOO!" Axel chuckled when Roxas screamed.

"Damn it Ax, the hell?!? How are you doing?"

Axel absentmindedly rubbed his ass, "If the Gods decided that today was the day I would die I would gladly go...How's that?"

Roxas smirked, "I guess Xemnas wasn't too gentle was he?"

Axel smiled, "Nah but then, hell I like it rough." Blushing Roxas started down the hallway. The kitchen was only three doors down maybe he could make it without being seen.

CRASH!

"FUCKINGAAAAA!" Axel screamed.

"Busted." Roxas thought sullenly. Am poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh hey!" She waved to Rox. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks" he said. She winked at him, "None necessary. AXEL! Get your traitorous ass in here! PRONTO MISTER!" Axel hobbled into the kitchen only to go flying back out. "That's for not taking better care of Roxy, you damn rat bastard!"

"Ah, come on! It was his fault!" Axel protested as he limped back in. "Xemnas can't help but be a little...rough on his subordinates. All Roxas had to do was let him-" Axel was sent flying out the kitchen, again, as Roxas's thrown frying pan beaned him in the head.

"Like I'd let him rape me!"

Axel moaned in pain as a bloody heap on the ground. "Can't rape the willing Roxy baaAAAAAHHH!" Mangi chose this moment to walk in, stepping on Axel's family jewels as she made her way to the fridge.

"Mornin'" she greeted. Voice scratchy and eyes still blood shot from sleep.

"Morning Mangi." They greeted. Well, Axel wheezed. Grabbing the orange juice container and an apple she walked towards the giant hole in the wall that Axel had flown, making sure to step extra hard on her way out. "Jackass." she said, before disappearing for the day. Sven who was seated at the table sweat dropped.

"I suppose this is her way of punishing Axel?" He said. Am smirked at her brother,

"Yeah, don't get her mad. She's a menace when thoroughly pissed off." Sven watched as Axel crawled back into the kitchen.

"Duly noted," he murmured. Getting up he dumped his dishes in the sink, pushing his chair and clocked Axel in the face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOWWW!" Axel howled.

Roxas smirked, "Watch this" he mouthed to Am. Grasping both sides of Axel's face he laid a juicy one right on Axel's lips. Axel moaned and tried to hold onto Roxas. Deftly skipping out of the way Roxas danced to the fridge.

"Come on!! Don't tease me!" Axel growled.

"Then next time, don't leave me!" Rox sang. Axel banged his head on the table. Am laughed as Axel winced in pain, cussing up a blue streak. Vhen stalked into the Kitchen. She went right to the cookie cupboard and took out a tin.

"Don't even think about it Fire-freak, I see you eyeing MAH cookies!" Vhen grumbled.

Axel sighed , "I can't get anything here." Am slammed a plate of food in front of him. Axel started shoveling it in as fast as possible. Vhen started and then walked over to Axel.

"Guess what!" She said.

He eyed her warily," What?" She double fist slapped the back of his head so hard his head hit his plate. "FUCKING A!" Axel screamed. "Can't I get a fucking break around here?"


	4. Chapter 3 Chaos is Beautiful

Later that morning, everyone was gathered around the chore board. Vexen was the one in charge, seeing as no one in the house, minus him and Axel, were really into chores. It's what happens when you get a bunch of kids to work together. He envied the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee. That Leon fellow ran a tight ship and everyone did their part. Him? He'd be lucky of Vhen and Mangi didn't destroy something every 2 minutes.

"Today's chores are simple. It's team day, so I expect things to be done quickly and efficiently." 

"Yes, Vexen." Everyone rolled their eyes. Really he needed to loosen up. 

"Bug and Am you two are on kitchen duty all day today. Lunch and Dinner is to be prepared by you two." Bug looked hopefully over at Am, who merely looked the other way. She sighed to herself, Am was still mad. 

"Sora and Roxas, you two have the yard. It's atrocious. Ask Marluxia, for help **only if absolutely necessary!** I trust you two to not screw this up." Sora smiled and Roxas groaned into his hands. Sora was a nightmare to work with, and that was only because him or whoever he worked with got horribly injured. Look at how Mangi turned out! 

"I know, I know, me and Mangi get paired up right?" Vhen said making her way towards her partner in crime only to be stopped by Sven. 

"Actually," Vexen said smiling cruelly. "You're with him." Vhen dropped her cookies on the floor. "Now! Split up and get to it!" Vexen barked. He stopped only to kiss Am goodbye. Am stalked off towards the kitchen. Bug miserably followed. Am started slamming ingredients and supplies on the counter.

"Set up the dishware I can handle the food myself." She grumbled through tight lips. Bug scrambled to do as she was told. Am whirled her way through the lunch prep. They were having Spaghetti Bolognese, Roxas's favorite to help him get better. She made garlic bread and threw it into the oven, slamming the door closed. She hurriedly made the sauce accidentally spraying some into Vhen's cookie dough without noticing. Bug set up the tables and tried to make as little noise as possible. Am was in her Fury mode which meant she needed another night to stew over whatever had bothered her enough to put her there in the first place. Bug hoped lunch and dinner went by fast.

"NO!" Vhen yelled, clinging to Mangi as Vexen tried to pry her from the other, more rational (for now) girl.

"Stop this nonsense! You and Sven have to clean the bathrooms!" Sven raised a brow at the spectacle in front of him. Vexen had Vhen by her legs pulling as hard as he could, while Vhen had a death grip on Mangi's neck who was rapidly losing air the harder Vexen pulled, and the tighter Vhen's grip got.

"Here's the deal." Sven said, causing the remaining three occupants in the room to look at him. 

"Vhen and I will work together, but we'll work in different bathrooms. I can take the ones upstairs, and you can do the ones down here. That way you'll be closer to your cookies." Vhen immediately let go of Mangi, who collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"What are we standing around here for! Let's go!"Vexen sighed in relief. Finally work was going to get done. Vhen dashed off to get the cleaning supplies for the bathrooms. 

"What about Mangi?" Sven said pointed at the lump on the floor. Vexen shrugged. 

"She had guard duty anyway, she'll do it when she wakes up." 

"You think it wise to leave her in charge of that? Didn't she try to ki-" 

"So long as no one violates the contract we're fine. Make sure the others, especially Am and Bug, don't find out."

Sven nodded, "Don't worry it'll happen the way it's supposed to."

"SORA!!! Don't kick the leaves! You're supposed to pick them up and put them in the bucket not kick them back around the garden. ARGH!" Roxas was in a bad mood. Axel showing up at breakfast had irritated him. But it was the boy who was at this moment jumping into the pile of leaves he had just painstakingly raked up who pissed him off. "SORA! Vexen said to make the garden neat, you aren't making it neat. Fuck it, ADHD man is not on earth." Trudging off to the house he wound his way through the maze of shrubbery to the backdoor. Something tantalizingly delicious was wafting through the air. Sucking in a big sniff he followed it to the kitchen door. Yum! Garlic bread Amrie style! He peeked into the kitchen, what he saw left him cold. Bug was sitting on the floor crying. His heart stopped. Did something happen? Was she hurt? He shoved his way through the door. Bug stopped mid-sob staring at him. He slid the rest of the way there on his knees.

"What's wrong Bug, are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head and resumed crying. His heart gave a painful lurch. Pulling her into his lap he cradled her against his chest. Rocking her back and forth rubbing his hand on her back. "Please tell me what's wrong Bug. If you're not hurt then why are you crying?" Sniffling, Bug pressed her face into his chest.

"I made Am mad, I tried to apologize but she said she didn't want to hear it." Rox stopped rocking, Am being mean was a bad sign. She was hardly ever cruel on purpose.

"What did you do?"

Bug burst into tears, "I was being mean and I got carried away!!!!" Roxas resumed his rocking. Bug sobbed into his chest soaking it.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, she's just upset right now that's all." Bug looked into his face and hiccupped. He smiled and handed her a napkin. She's cute when she cries, he thought to himself. Without realizing what he was doing he lowered his head and captured her lips. He kissed her softly at first, then harder as she yielded to him. He nibbled her bottom lip making her gasp. Heaven, he thought, that's what kissing her was like...heaven.

When Mangi came to, she could smell food. Not just any food. Garlic bread, Am's Garlic Bread. Now there was someone who could cook in this pathetic dump Vexen had the nerve to call home. Right. Standing up, rubbing at her sore throat, she made her way to the kitchen only to stop dead at the sight in front of her. Her blood ran cold, eyes staring wide at the most horrifying thing in her life. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Roxas and Bug sprang away from each other. "EEEEEEWWWWWW!! My EYEEESS! EWWWW!!!" Mangi ran screaming bloody murder out of the room. Bug blushed ten times redder than a tomato and Roxas scowled at where Mangi had been.  
Why is she ALWAYS ruining the moment,Roxas thought, pouting as Bug mumbled some odd nonsense and ran out the back door.

"I'm going to **KILL **that bitch!" He growled before stalking out of the room. Suddenly a rake flew threw one of the kitchen windows and he ran back into the room to see the broken glass all over the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he heard Am yell. 

"Oh shit!" Roxas ran out the kitchen back door as well but went back into the front yard and running down the street with Sora. Riku could hide them for awhile.

Vhen hated bathrooms she really did. They held _water_ something she absolutely detested. She bathed sure but that was for the sake of the noses in the house hold. Ealair walked in, rubbing his eyes. Vhen's eyes popped wide as he went into one of the stalls...

"Ealair! I'M IN HERE!" she screeched.

Ealair popped his head out, "And?" rolling his eyes he closed the door again. She groaned and stomped out of the bathroom. Looking at the checklist she saw that the only thing left was to mop the floors. Eesshhh...Water. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the mop and started swiping back and forth.

"EEEEEEEWWWW! MY EYES!" Dropping the mop Vhen sprinted for the kitchen. Mangi ran right by her without stopping. A sound of glass smashing echoed the empty hall. She stuck her head in and saw a window pane laying in pieces all over the floor. Chuckling she went inside and sidestepped the glass. Opening the fridge she pulled out her cookie dough...Placing it on trays she popped them into the oven. Trudging back to the bathroom she hoped Ealair had gone away so she could mop and then go nom her cookies. She hurriedly finished. She got done in time to put away all the supplies for cleaning before getting her cookies. She put them in a clean cookie tin and walked outside.

"Still not clean, Vexen's going to have a fit." She pulled out a cookie and bit into it. Blech!!! Tossing that one aside she bit into another one,"EEEWWWW!" Someone had put tomato sauce in her COOKIES!


	5. Chapter 4 Drama with a Mama

Vexen groaned as he worked on his latest experiment in his room/lab. Really, something was **always** going wrong in this place. When it had just been him, Am, and Sven things had been peaceful enough. Even when Am brought Bug home and adopted the little pest it hadn't been so bad. Yet, Bug had this ability to attract the strangest of people. 

First it was Vhen. The cookie eating fiend, who never listened to anyone unless cookies were involved. She only stayed here, because Bug would throw a fit they kicked the girl out. Then came Roxas and Sora. At the same time. A nightmare beyond his dreams. Together, you couldn't do a thing to stop them from their accidental slip ups, but separate? It was clear Roxas had been the brains of the two when they had been whole. Axel, was a mere side bonus to Roxas. He could care less about the pyro for the other constantly beat and abused the red-head for him. He laughed at the memory of Am dunking the man in the lake over and over. His wife was truly the most loveliest woman in the world. Oh but, the trouble came **after **them. Ealair, had come looking for Vhen. For what reason no one knew for sure, but he had someone working on it. 

"VEXEEEENNNNN!!! MY KITCHEN!! WHO DID THIS TO MY KITCHEN!" Vexen turned off the Bunsen burner and set his solution down carefully back on the table. Crawling under the bed he dived into the tunnel Mangi had taken to installing in the house. Perhaps the little demon was useful after all.

"Roxas! Is it much farther? My feet hurt... We've been doing the lawn I haven't eaten breakfast. I want a sammich!" Sora was rapid-poking his nobody. Rox didn't respond in any way that Sora could see...He had woken up too late to eat breakfast and was now being forced to march up a steep hill. As much as he loved the person they were going to see, he thought he was going to die without food. He wanted to go back and eat some of Am's special bread and spaghetti...

"ROXY!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!" Roxas turned around suddenly "Say that one more time and I'm going to punch you! Got it?" Sora nodded numbly. It was going to be a long day.

Am was sitting in the kitchen rubbing her temples when Vexen came in. She looked at him and put her head down on the table. He moved over and sat down next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She questioned. He nodded once. Sighing she began," Bug was being mean yesterday, Sora has ADHD, Roxas is still sick, Sven is hiding something, M is driving me nuts with her tunnels, Vhen is complaining about her cookies, Ealair took over half of my studio. And to top it all off I'm pregnant. With twins...." Vexen froze.

"Wait wind up and say those last two sentences once more. Please..."

"And to top it all off I'm pregnant with twins. I'm sorry I didn't want it to happen what with the house being the way it is already...and all this other stuff..." Vexen was still frozen...Am began to cry.

"Oh...OH!" He finally understood. His was going to be a father. Wait? _HE_ was going to be a father? 

"Are they mine?" He asked shocked. Am sent him a dark glower that had him scrambling for something to say. "Just kidding! I'm kidding of course! Of course the little angels are mine! I know you'd never, ever, EVER cheat on me I'm just joking, love." 

"You'd better be! I'm pregnant, my friendship with Bugs might be ending because I can't keep my emotions in check, and worst yet my kitchen window is still damn broken!" She snapped. 

"Judging by the rake, I can only assume Roxas and Sora are behind this." Vexen said. Really, they couldn't even do that right? 

"Well, no one came to fix it. They all left." Am grumped. She started to bang her head against the table. 

"Ugh! This sucks so bad!" 

Tell me about it,Vexen thought as he rubbed soothing circles on his wife's back. Now he had more mouths to feed.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. Vexen was confused mad at her? For what? Ohhhhh....

"No love, I'm not mad...I'm just trying to wrap my head around it is all." Am sniffled. Waving her hand once a vine appeared at her feet. She made it flower and bloom. Vexen watched her pick the flowers off and crumple them.

"Are you okay with having kids?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Kinda too late for that don't ya think?"

He chuckled," I suppose." He moved around to her feet. He placed his hands in her lap. The vine was growing again twisting and twining around the legs of the chair. "Am, it'll be okay. I promise." She looked at him.

"I'm scared..."she said. Well hell he was too.


	6. Chapter 5 Where Did She Go?

Elsewhere...

Riku enjoyed Saturday mornings. It meant he could sleep them away, until he went over to Vexen's house to see Sora. He couldn't deal with the brunette ticking time bomb, so early. He'd commit suicide, like everyone else. Since he loved his sleep so much, he made it perfectly clear that no one was to disturb him until noon. So when at 10:15 a.m. he was awoken by the continuous banging of his front door, it was only logical that he got his trusty metal bat and prepared to deliver a world of hurt to whoever dared to disturb his set schedule. Opening the door, he brought the bat down mid swing before he realized just _who _it was suddenly pushing past him and into his home. 

"Riku! I'm **starving** got anything to eat?" Sora asked automatically searching through his kitchen cabinets. He dropped the bat and scowled. It was Sora. Of course, it would be Sora who ruined his plans as usual.

"Sorry, but could you move over a little?" Riku growled as he stepped out of Roxas's way so the blonde haired emo could get into his house too. 

"He brought you too." Riku said, dislike written all over his face. Roxas returned the look. Neither boy liked the other, but since Sora was so fond of Riku, Roxas was forced to put up with him. 

"Roxas! Stop glaring at Riku like that! You're a guest in his home. At least be respectful!" Sora reprimanded, throwing some popcorn into the microwave. Starting it, he ran back to Riku and gave his best friend a hug. "Morning, buddy!" 

"G'Morning, Sora." He said smiling. Seeing blue eyes look at him expectantly he sighed. "Good morning to you too, Roxas" he said disdainfully. Roxas grunted in response. Pleased, Sora pulled himself out of Riku's embrace and went to watch his food pop. 

"Why are you guys here anyway?" 

"Sora broke the kitchen window while raking. I'd be in trouble for not watching him properly. So we both high tailed it out of there before Am caught us." Roxas explained sitting down on stool. Riku felt a shudder run through him. Am scared the crap out of him, something wasn't right about her or her brother. 

"You're number one fan stole this by the way." Roxas smirked, holding up a photograph of Riku when he was 9. He snatched the photo back, embarrassed. 

"Tell Mangi to stay away from me, and my house!" He snapped before disappearing into his room to change. Roxas laughed as Sora suddenly began to pout. 

"She didn't tell me she got a hold of a picture like that!" Sora whined. The microwave beeped, and he snatched his bag out before slamming the microwave door shut. Really, what good was a truce if he didn't start reaping some of the benefits?

Sven wandered down the hallway. He was looking for one of the two almost gardeners. He looked everywhere. He had even gone to look at Marluxia's house. He shuddered...that was one Organization member he could live without. Where could the boys be? He needed their help, but they were nowhere to be found. Gritting his teeth he thought of all their hiding spots. Inside the house was a no go because Vexen's cameras would have seen them coming in. Outside wasn't an option as it was freezing, and they definitely weren't at Marluxia's. That left only one place.

"Fuck...they had to pick that place didn't they." He hated Riku because of the cavalier attitude the younger boy had for life. Sven treasured every day, because nothing was certain. He trudged up the path to Riku's house, hating that he would have to come into contact with another of his least favorite people less than thirty minutes apart.

After that, I need you to come home.*

Sure Am. What's wrong?

Just come home soon.

In the Meantime: 

"So, I came here to get away from the sickening displays of affection going on in that house lately. Ugh!" Mangi gagged as made exaggerated retching noises at what she thought of the kiss scene she witnessed between Bug and Roxas. Really, couldn't they find somewhere less...public? And in the kitchen of all places?! Xemnas simply stared at the girl, not at all impressed with the latest news he was receiving about how one his subordinates was making out with a girl he thought to be a complete air head at best. Women were so troublesome, that's why Larxene had been the only one in the Organization. 

"Oi! Listen old man!!" 

"I'm 25." he drawled out. Seriously, just because he had grey hair didn't mean he was old! He was young enough to be her younger brother. 

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, are you gonna let me crash here tonight or what? Granted I recommend you don't try to pull that same trick you did on Roxas and Axel. I'm not so stupid as to come here without ammo." Mangi replied pulling out a grenade from her red hoodie's hood. 

"I know a place where I can stick this, and you'll never get it out." Xemnas paled considerably. 

"Just don't make a mess of things." He agreed, resigning himself to another night of insomnia. He hadn't slept well since then. Something was horribly off. He didn't know what, but he would bide his time and wait. Time provides all answers after all.

--------

Klåry Mansion

"We can't find Bug. She's gone!" Am was near hysterics. Vexen was trying to calm her down, but so far had been unsuccessful. Sven rushed to her side.

"Am you need to calm down, remember it's not just you, you work up anymore.

" Everyone in the room snapped their head towards Am.

Sora jumped up, "You're pregnant? But..b-b-b-but I'm the baby..." Axel rolled his eyes and slunk off towards Roxas. Seeing this Roxas jumped up and sat next to Am. Putting his hand on hers he squeezed it. Am smiled at him. Riku nearly gagged at the thought of more little ones in the house. And ones that were like Am too! Ealair merely shrugged and high fived Vexen. Vhen was too busy concentrating on her cookies to say anything.

"WHERE COULD SHE BEEEEEE! It's all my fault." Am wailed. "I drove her away!" Vexen left the room, Sven trailing him.

Roxas hugged Am, "It's not all your fault, she said some mean things." That only made Am wail harder. Vexen came back with a bottle of water. He handed it to Am and she drank some.

"Where do we start looking?" Vhen asked.

Am shrugged, "I looked everywhere I can't find her." Am yawned, "I'm so tired...so sleepy." Vexen looked relieved. Axel caught the look and snatched the bottle from Am. Sniffing it he took a sip.

"That's because he's drugging you..." Am shrugged and fell asleep.

Vexen punched Axel in the arm, "You aren't supposed to tell her idiot!"

"She would have found out any!" Axel winced, rubbing at his arm. Since when did scrawny Vexen's punches start hurting? How out of shape was he these days?

"As enlightening as this conversation is, you're all not getting the point in all of this." Riku said, voice clearly condescending. The group, minus Sora, glared in his direction.

"What would that be?" Roxas snarled. Couldn't he just go choke on a moogle somewhere and leave them alone? At least then, he wouldn't have to protect Sora from a perv who obviously, and without shame, ogled his Other?

"It's the fact, that when she wakes up and Bug isn't here, whose going to go out there to brave the elements and hell itself to get her friend back? I do believe a PREGNANT Am will. Might want to do something about that." Sven paled considerably. He hated to admit it, but the insufferable boy was right. His sister would go out there and look for her, herself.

"He's right. That's something my sister would do." He said out loud. Turning everyone's attention to him. "Therefore, I suggest Roxas goes and bring Bug back home. It's technically you're fault they were fighting anyway."

"Wow, you don't have to guilt me into it." Roxas complained but left anyway. Really, that actually kind of hurt his feelings.

"ROXAS, Baby!" Axel cried. " I'll come with you!" Vhen back handed Axel across the face, cookie crumbs and a red mark marring his face.

"Oh, no you're not! Someone has to warm up dinner, and since you're a pyro it's up to you."

"I can't cook."

"We know. But if you burn the dinner we can get take-out instead." Ealair said as he continued sketching in one of Am's spare sketchbooks.

Vexen looked down at his sleeping wife. As beautiful as she was, she was showing severe signs of stress. Black marks were showing up under her eyes and her eyes were twitching, even in sleep. Scooping her up Vexen carried her back to their room. He laid her on their bed and watched as she slept. She tossed and twitched, muttering in her sleep. Sighing he raised his hand and opened a portal. Stepping into it he materialized duplicates of the furniture that was in their room. He stepped back out and picked up Amrie. He entered the portal and put her on the duplicate bed. Sighing again he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you. I'm sorry." He loped quickly out of the portal and shut it behind him.

"I wanted to eat Am's cooking!" Roxas grumbled as he stalked to his room. Just as Am had said, Vhen was taking out a section of wall that disconnected his room from hers. A single diaphanous sheet separated his room and her now. He needed to pack so he could go look for Bug. Pulling out his backpack he started whirling around the room.

----

Far (Way Far) Below The Mansion

Bug was lost. She had run out of the kitchen and into the cellar. Mangi had one of her escape routes down there. Maybe she was in the tunnels and was willing to talk. Ambling down the steps she dried her eyes and stumbled into the darkness. It hadn't taken her long to become disorientated. There were no signs or lights anywhere. Pulling out her lighter she carried on down the dark path. The twisting and winding of the trail made her dizzy and confused. Randomly choosing hallways she worked her way deeper and deeper into the maze of tunnels Mangi called home. The lighter began to sputter, puttering its way through an empty fluid case. Bug shook it hoping it was just a bubble and that there was still fluid. She didn't know where she was or how to get back to the surface. The lighter popped ones and then died. Darkness enclosed around her. She cowered, falling to her knees in despair.

---

Roxas's/Vhen's Room

Roxas had just finished packing his emergency satchel when Axel strode into the room.

Roxas sighed, "What's wrong now?"

Axel shook his head, "Nothing Roxy, but if you're going into the tunnels what are you going to use for light?" Roxas pulled out a candle.

Axel laughed, "That puny thing?"

Roxas sighed, "You have anything better?"

Axel shrugged, "If I do what will you give me for it?" Roxas shook his head and resumed packing. He had a Blanket, some food, a dagger, a coat for Bug and his candle. Axel plucked it from the bag, twirled it once then snapped it in half.

"DAMNIT AXEL! I NEEDED THAT!" Axel laughed pushing on the top of boy's head to stop the melee of punches and jabs. Pulling out a long box from his coat, Axel handed it to Roxas. Taking the box Roxas dumped it on the bed. It opened, spilling the contents on the bed. A large staff with a bowl attached to the top tumbled out. Axel grabbed it, snapping his fingers over the top a flame flashed to life.

Roxas took the staff from Axel, "Is that undying fire?"

Axel nodded, "It's used only in the darkest of places." Looking at his feet Roxas mumbled his thanks. Wedging the staff into the corner of the room, he launched himself at Axel. Taken by surprise Axel tumbled onto the bed.

"Thank you Axel, for helping me find her." He lowered his face to Axel's, pressing his lips softly against the pyros'. Axel's eyes slid shut, Roxas rubbed his lips once more against Axels before getting off him, picking up his stuff and walking out of the room.

Axel stared after him, "Why does it have to be her?" he muttered bitterly.

* * *

*This is a mind connection that only twins have...Vhen and Ealair have it too!


	7. Chapter 6 Lost!

Sitting lost in the dark labyrinth Bug came to a sudden realization. Mangi was insane. Who dug tunnels like this? Where exactly was she in the world not once since she had been down here had she found any other tunnel that led to an actual destination. Well, she should have known better to come down here. Mangi probably designed her home like this on purpose to confuse people! 

"Great, just great! It's dark, I'm lost, and may never see the light of day again until some find me!" She cried hugging her knees. But who was going to find her down here? No one really had ever entered down here before, and now she knew why. She thought for a moment about Am coming to save her, but remembered what had happened in the kitchen earlier that day. 

"She wouldn't save me, not after all the mean things I said to her." She groaned banging the back of her head lightly against the tunnel wall. Her next hope was Vhen. Vhen had never let her down, and when the girl realized she was missing she'd think to look here right? 

"Then again. Her cookie addiction has gotten the best of her, she won't notice until her supply runs out, and she wants to go out for more with me." Vhen being one option to rely on, she thought of others. There was Sora, "He's too busy with Riku."Riku himself, "Yeah right."Axel, "I'd rather die!" Sven, "…he'd notice but he'd get someone else." Ealair, "Oh yeah, that was as likely as Axel not trying to molest Roxas. Thinking of Roxas made her blush horribly, though in the dark you couldn't see it. Remembering the kiss, she could still feel her lips tingle faintly from that awesome moment.  
Until Mangi came around and freaked out six ways from Sunday. It was doubtful he'd go look for her after that. Things were awkward, and she avoided the house like the plague. It was his fault she was down here, just like it was his fault (sort of) that her and Am weren't on good terms anymore. 

"If he'd stop tailing Axel all the time, none of this would have happened." Her only hope would be if Mangi was roaming around down here, and would bring her back up to the surface. It was getting cold down here.

---

The Castle That Never Was

"Dig-a-tunnel, dig, dig-a-tunnel!" Shovel in hand Mangi began constructing more tunnels in the Organization XIII stronghold. She was singing a song she had picked up from Timon on her last trip to the Pride lands. Meerkats were genius little devils! She never felt more close to the earth than when she was in a tunnel. Nice, dark, and most of all ISOLATED. No problems to worry about, except a cave in if you weren't careful. Digging through the cement here was killer on her manicure, but she'd done it! Now she could work on connecting her new baby, which she named tunnel number 7195, to tunnel 4316. Then she'd have full access from Org. XIII base to Vhen's cookie stash! This would be the best prank yet! Better than when she told the girl that she was gonna make everyone presents, and believed for three months it would be a coffee mug! 

"This is gonna be freakin' sweeet!" She cackled evilly. 

"This is how you spend your days?" Xemnas asked. "You dig holes in other people rooms?" 

"They aren't holes, they're tunnels. Only I can use them, because only I know where they go!" 

"Where do they go?" He asked curious. He might be able to use them to his advantage. 

"Nowhere really. I got confused myself in there somewhere, and ended up digging into previous tunnels and stuff. I'm working on a map though, and I realized any tunnel I made in Vexen's house has no escape route except the way you came." 

"So, how do you navigate them so well?" 

"…Urine." Xemnas backed away and out of the tunnel slowly. Suddenly his idea to use them was not so appealing anymore.

---

Klåry Mansion

Roxas trailed the hallways until he came to Am's room. Knocking he waited for Am to answer. The door creaked open. 

Vexen and Sven stood in the door way, "Yes?" Vexen asked.

Roxas blushed, "I need to use the tunnel under your bed, please." Vexen stood back and allowed him to enter.

Sven glared at Vexen, "Do what you think is right but don't overdo it." Vexen bowed his head. Sven rushed from the room. Lifting the skirt of the bed Roxas tossed his bag in the gaping maw of the tunnel taking care to toss the staff away from his bag, that undying fire was dangerous, unless you were Axel. Taking one last look at Vexen's face which was contorted in sadness and grief, he lowered himself into the inky blackness of Mangi's home. 

He fell a considerable way, landing in a heap he checked his leg to make sure it hadn't been re-injured, that was all he needed. Looking up he saw that it was beyond his reach to get back up. 

"Should have brought some rope....Damn" He said. Standing he picked up his torch and his bag and looked around. To one side was a straight tunnel; to the other was a curving tunnel. Vexen popped his head into the hole.

"Might want to try that way first," he said pointing to the left, "The other way leads to Mangi's room, and you don't want to be caught there. She'll kill you for real."

Roxas nodded, "Thanks!" Slinging his bag on to his pack he started his journey. 

--

Far (Way Far) Below Klåry Mansion

"Maybe I should try walking a little more," Bug thought to herself. Getting up she clung to the wall, stumbling constantly over stones and ruts in the floor she inched her way in the darkness. The farther she went the colder she became, shivering and shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know how much time was passing, time meant next to nothing. All she knew was that she was going numb with cold, and she was hungry.

Roxas cursed as he tripped over another rock jutting out of the ground. This place sucked. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be down here, much less live here. He came to a crossroads and halted. One cave to his right, one to the left, and one right in front of him. 

"Damn it! This place is turning into a maze I just know it." He cursed again as he kicked at a wall of rock and a loose stone fell on top of his head. Glaring bloody murder and death upon the rock that dared to hit him when he was all ready down, he decided it was safe to just keep going straight. No use trying to confuse himself later on. Moving forward he readied himself for whatever would come his way. Bug had better be damn grateful to see him when this was over. 

--

The Kitchen

"So, the cookie gods want a sacrifice?" Ealair said skeptically. Vhen nodded her head, face totally serious. 

"They are not pleased with us. We will have to sacrifice someone in order for my supply to replenish itself ahead of schedule." 

"...So basically, we're waiting until Bug gets back to go to the store and get some cookie dough for you. Why? You got a new shipment last week." He shook his head sadly. It was ridiculous, the amount of cookies a small person like her could consume. 

"I felt a disturbance in the force. Something is out to harm them." She clutched tighter to today's brand of choice: Double-stuffed Oreos!! 

"Are you quoting Star Wars?" 

"Shut-up, this is serious!" 

--

The Tunnels (Still Below Ground)

"Hmm, I remember coming down this way to end up over there, so I'll go to the right, and hopefully, I'll see something familiar." Decision made, Bug shivered as she wondered aimlessly down another tunnel. She had no idea really where she was or how she got anywhere, but talking to herself ease her fears a little bit, and tricking herself into thinking she actually had a clue where she was going motivated her to keep moving. 

"Just put one foot in front of the other." She cheered herself on. She could get out of here, or she'd literally die trying! The first couple steps were fine, but she soon hit bumpy uneven ground. Determined to make it out of the hellhole, she moved even faster. Unable to see, she unknowingly crossed tunnels heading deeper underground. The darkness was leeching all remaining warmth from her body. 

--

The Tunnels (Way Below Ground)

Roxas turned round and round. He's taken the straight tunnel. But for some reason he had the strangest feeling he was back where he had started. 

"GOD DAMNIT MANGI!"

Hands grabbed onto his back, Mangi stuck her face in his, "You called?" Startled Roxas fell on his ass. 

"Bug's lost, and we think she's down here." Mangi scratched her head. Getting on her knees she knocked on the ground. 

"Ah...I see," She said," Take this tunnel, when it branches off go left. Stay on the left side for three more intersections; take one right and two more lefts." Mangi winked," She's headed for my pit I built to keep people out. So you might want to hurry. And don't forget to reverse the directions on the way back!" 

Roxas took off running, "Thanks MANGI!"

Shaking her head, Mangi grinned, "I'm glad I'm not there to witness that reunion."

--

Mimic Room

Am woke slowly, her head spinning from whatever Vexen had given her. Sitting up she shook her head.

"Odd, I don't remember the walls being black." She thought. Climbing off the bed she went over to one and pushed on it. It gave like fabric, pulling her hand into its folds. Shrieking Am snatched her hand back. Instinct gave her new knowledge. Vexen had told her about portals, and she had a sinking feeling that she was in one. Striding to the "door" she turned the knob. It didn't open, locked. Knees buckling she slid to the floor. She was trapped in a portal, and she wasn't even sure if Vexen knew it! 

--

The Tunnels (Way Below Ground)

Bug was only a few minutes away from up and quitting. If she didn't see an exit soon she was gonna scream! 

"I hate this place! It's cold, dark, and smells funny, and I'm never coming back down here again!" Bug fell on her butt as she collided with something in the tunnel."Owww! What was that!" she yelled. Looking in front of her she noticed that the tunnel seemed to be getting less dark. In fact, it was getting less dark! There was some red light glowing at the end of where ever that tunnel led too! 

"Yes! Sunshine and dinner here I come!" Bug ran down the tunnel, ignoring the sign she had shaken loose from the rock it was jutting out of. 

'I wouldn't turn this way if I were you...' was all the sign said. 

--

The Tunnels (Below Ground)

Roxas ran down the tunnel passage ways, glad he had magic to hasten his speed. He reached another split in the tunnel and stopped. 

"Which way was it from here. I went left, stayed left, went right...LEFT!" He ran down the left one, hurrying even faster. Who knew how far Bug had gone? If he didn't hurry something bad would happen. "Trust that stupid Mangi to put something dangerous in here." He thought bitterly. Sometimes, he swore she did things like this on purpose to them, just to get them all killed one day!

Mangi climbed out of her tunnel system into Vexen's room. She needed to check up on things and collect the man's debt before heading over to Xemnas's place for the night. Closing her eyes she opened the portal seam that was hidden in the room. 

"What the hell? Am, what are you doing here? "she asked the distraught woman. Am looked closed to tears. Mangi would have vomited at the sight if it weren't for the fact that she seemed miserable enough without her adding insult to injury. 

"Those pups better be born faster than damn nine months." Mangi prayed to herself. She hated kids, but she hated overly emotional people even more, especially the ones that can't help it. 

"I'm locked in and I can't get out." Am wailed. Mangi cringed, she needed a diversion. She didn't want to see Am cry. She watched as the female crawled to the bed and slide in. Mangi held her breath, maybe....just maybe.... sniffling Am closed her eyes and fell asleep. Mangi walked over to the dresser. Opening the second drawer she pulled out a wooden box. On the lid it bore the signs of the damned. Smiling she flipped it open.

A single vial holding a shimmering glowing liquid was encased in it. Chuckling she plucked it from its home. Slipping it into her hoodie she glanced back at Am. As bad as she felt about the woman's captivity, Mangi really didn't want to go through the lecture she was bound to get from Vexen if she did. She knew Vexen had her in here for a good reason because the air was tinged...yuck...with love. Besides if Am really wanted out she could escape by herself.

--

The Tunnels (Way Below Ground)

Bug sagged to the ground; she had been walking for what had seemed like hours. Her feet were sore and she was hungry as hell. As she stopped moving, the dark was able to steal the last of her warmth. Because the cold was unforgiving and she had no way of getting warm, hypothermia set in. Locking all her muscles and roaring through her system, effectively shutting her down. Bug's sight flickered, ah she sighed, look at the pretty shadows...and the flickering lights...the last thing she heard before the darkness claimed her was the sound of her name being called.

Roxas had turned the corner just in time to see Bug collapse on the ground.

"Bug!" He yelled. Sprinting to her side he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Her skin was like ice, freezing his skin. He ripped his bag open and pulled out her coat. He yanked it on her and wrapped her in the blanket as well. Placing his hands on her cheeks he turned her head side to side. Positive she hadn't hurt her head he grabbed her hands and rubbed them between his own. Looking around he saw that she had managed to come to a circular cave, high domed and craggy.

In the middle was a pit lined with sharp tipped spikes. Roxas flinched. Bug had wandered to within five feet of the damn pit. He looked at her face, pale white and tinged with blue. He dragged her over to the cave wall and sat down; pulling her into his lap he rocked her. Tears of anger and relief filled his eyes. Damn brat caused so much heartache. He lowered his head and pressed his cheek to hers. God, the worry she caused, it made him want to scream. 


	8. Chapter 7 Home Again

Rain, spring rain...it was falling on her face. Bug tried to reach up and wipe it away. But her arm wouldn't respond. Trying to flip open her eyes, she found that they were heavy, struggling...she willed them open. Warm, clean light was surrounding her. Trying to sit up she tilted her head. Ooooh bad idea, a vicious headache ravaged her head. She fainted from the pain. Round Two: Cautiously, Bug lifted her eyelids. No pain. She shifted. Again no pain. Moving slowly she lifted her head. Again no pain. She looked up and saw yellow strings hanging over her eyes. She shifted her head and saw that they were strands of hair.

Funny, she thought, my hair's not that blonde. Shifting her head some more a pale face came into view. Must be dreaming, she thought. Her shifting caused Roxas to wake. Startlingly blue eyes blinked open. They were blurred by sleep, but soon an intelligent light filled them. He stared at her, and she at him for what seemed like ages.

He smiled, "Are you all right? Are you cold?" He asked.

She shook her head," My heads a bit fuzzy, but I feel toasty." He grinned at her. Suddenly the grin snapped.

"Just what in hell do you think you were doing down there?" Roxas demanded. Poof, warm feeling gone Bug thought.

She fixed a death glare at him, "Looking for Mangi, so I could talk to her." She growled. \

Roxas laughed without humor," That's funny! I saw her when I started looking for YOU!" Bug shifted, trying to unlace herself from his arms. He held onto her even tighter.

"I don't think so Bug. You're still cold and probably sick!" He said. She stuck out her tongue at him. Rolling his eyes, he tugged her securely back into his lap.

"I hate you," She mumbled. Roxas flinched, struck by how much that hurt. Bug flicked her eyes to his face, "Why did you come and find me? I tried to keep your leg broken."

Roxas bowed his head," Because, I had to. I-i-i got upset when you didn't come home. "He blushed and looked away. Bug stared at him...could he...NOOOO....he couldn't possibly have missed her. That would require feelings. 

"Besides, Am went ballistic when she found out you were gone. Sven had me look for you too." Roxas backtracked trying to make it seem like he hadn't wanted to find her. 

"BUG! You're baa-oh. What is this?" Vhen said as she stormed into the room. When Sven came downstairs into the kitchen he had let everyone know that Roxas had found Bug. What a relief that was! Except the idiot had gone and caught hypothermia or something (she wasn't paying much attention to that part of the news), and was sleeping in Roxas's, and hers' by default, room. Roxas would look after her until she had taken stock of her somehow much smaller cookie stash. Something was seriously wrong with this! Deciding to wake up her bestest buddy, she was going to pounce on the bed and knock her off, but it seemed Roxas was doing a pretty damn good job of that seeing how close the two were. 

"Is something going on that I should have known about?" The dark look she was throwing Roxas's way made the blonde boy eep in fear and he dropped Bug onto the floor. 

"Owwww!" Bug cried. Her head aching from its recent bump on the floor. 

"Sorry!" he apologized before Vhen grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to drag him out of the room. 

"Bug and I need to talk. Girl time and all that," she said, before throwing him out into the hall, knocking down Riku who had been passing through, and closing the door behind him. 

"Oww, what happened?" Riku whined. This place was insane. Everywhere you went something was bound to happen. Roxas moaned clutching his stomach where he had managed to land on Riku's knees. 

"I think I made Vhen mad."

"Sooooo." Vhen drawled. Bug got onto her knees and shyly grinned up at her.

"Yeah?" she hedged. Vhen glared at her. Chuckling Bug got back into Roxas' bed. Pulling up the covers she snuggled into them.

"Are you going to give me deets or do I need to pound them outta ya?" Bug stared at her for a minute. Shrugging she sat up, patting the fluffy comforter, she arranged herself. Vhen clambered onto the large bed and pulled out her tin of cookies. Bug grinned and held out her hand. Vhen stared at it,

"Whaaaaa?" She asked. Bug rolled her eyes.

"Never mind you cookie-holic. It all started when I first met Roxas. Axel was the one who found him and Sor-sor but that's another story. Axel and I were playing Texas Hold 'em and he had been cheating. I got mad and glomped him. But he got away, running outside. Naturally I followed. He ran back to where the forest used to be, before Riku made his house there. I used to not like the forest so I didn't follow that far. I sat on the ground and waited. Axel had to come home sometime. Soon I heard running feet. Thinking it was Axel I hid in the bushes. When a body came rushing out I jumped at it. Well, instead of Axel I found a blonde headed boy I had never seen before. He was out cold so I picked him up and dragged him home. I had Am fix him up and stuff." Vhen quirked her eyebrow.

"Is that how he lost his memories?" Bug shook her head.

"They were lost before I glomped him. I felt so bad, I didn't sleep for days. Axel came home that night bringing Sora with him. Apparently the two had been surprised when the nobody had interrupted their butterfly catching contest." Vhen burst out with laughter. Bug took the opportunity to steal a cookie.

Vhen snapped back to seriousness..."Put it back, "she snapped her fingers," Now." Bug did as she was told. Vhen, appeased asked, "Do you love him?"

Bug blushed and said, "Sometimes I think I do. Other times eeeeeehhhhh...I could kill him."

Vhen grinned at her, "That's how it starts, one minute you hate them....wait what am I saying? You'll always feel like that...it's an uppy-downy rollercoaster. But the outcome, being able to look at him and feel warm inside..It's the best." Vhen's mouth snapped shut, blushing she giggled.

Bug looked at her and smirked, " Rather wise O cold hearted one."

Grinning Vhen shoved her shoulder, " You'll understand. Now, about you and Am." Bug sobered immediately; she looked at the covers and hugged her knees.

"I have to apologize again."

Vhen reached for her hand, " 'Fraid that's going to be a trifle difficult. You see, shortly after you "disappeared", she did too. Vexen's told us not to worry about it. That she's perfectly fine, and she'll be home soon. Soooo I'd work on your relationship with Roxas, and ready yourself for when she returns."

Bug looked at Vhen with her mouth hung open, "Vexen just let her leave? But..." Vhen shrugged and slid off the bed. Closing her cookie tin she skipped to the door.

"Just rest for now, tomorrow you can attack him for it." She smiled and waved, softly closing the door behind her.

In the meantime:

Am was flipping out. She wasn't sure if she had really seen Mangi walk in, but she was sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Trapped in a portal, how ironic," she mused. Taking small steps around the room, she pressed on the walls looking for a seam that might let her out. The room looked exactly like her room she shared with Vexen, all that was missing was the large lab that he had added and the smaller studio she had insisted on. That was if you weren't looking at the swirling walls. It looked like black sludge writhing in on itself, but it felt like satiny fabric. She plopped back on the bed and tried to control herself. Crying wasn't going to help anything; she had to think of a way out. Concentrating, she tried to imagine a door that would lead out of the room. She heard a click, and a cherry wood door appeared next to the mirror. Excited she sprinted to it.

Opening it slowly she was blinded by a vast whiteness. Opening the door fully she was able to put the whiteness into perspective, it was large common room sparsely decorated by stark black sofas. The sofas contrasted sharply with the pure white theme of the room. Delighted to get anywhere but the portal she stepped into the room. The door ripped out of her hands and slammed shut. The portal vanished, worry pooled in her tummy as she wondered if she had made a mistake, jumping from a bad place to an even worse one. Laughing she shrugged and took in her surroundings. There were ceiling high windows on one side of the room, but they didn't show a normal view. Instead they revealed a swirling grayish mist that was illuminated by a heart shaped moon.

"How odd," She mused to herself.

"Sooo," Demyx said into the sudden silence of the Common Room.

"Nobody is gonna like...say anything about the glowing and the sudden arrival of some chick in our stronghold." Zexion, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Luxord gave him flat looks.

"I'm just saying, we should have security and stuff. I mean look how easy Sora and his friends got in here last time? Not to mention how Xemnas' teach totally waltzed in here and none of us knew the old man had been here." Demyx said in his defense. Of course, no one could argue that security in The World That Never Was, was well, lacking.

"He's got a point, mate." Luxord pointed out to Superior. Xemnas glared at the others.

"Yes, especially seeing how Mangi keeps popping up around here. With tunnels of all things. It's not physically possible to connect to other worlds by digging...tunnels into them. It defies all reason and logic." Zexion argued as well.

"Isn't that Vexen's squeeze though?" Demyx said looking Am over. Amaranth simply watched them all, not quite sure if they would be a threat to her yet. They seemed...quite stupid.

"It is!" Xigbar said excitedly. The others looked at him in surprise.

"I bother to make visits occasionally. You know, to see Ruck-sack get beat up once in awhile." He informed them all.

Xemnas had been silent through most of the discussion. It was indeed Vexen's wife, why anyone would marry him was a completely mystery, and if he wasn't mistaken on good terms with Mangi. Perhaps just maybe...? 

--

Back in Klåry:

Riku missed the days when he could spend time with just Sora. He knew Sora. His many sides and mostly predictable good guy nature. He liked everything about his best friend.

Everything except Roxas.

Now, you wonder how such a thing could be possible, after all Sora and Roxas were essentially the same person. Well, Roxas was the more repressed side of Sora. Meaning that Sora-the goofball, the klutz, the idiot, goody two-shoes- was the more dominant personality of the two. The one he mostly grew up with. Roxas, the all too serious, anger prone, emo kid that he was-yes, no matter how much Roxas denied it he was definitely emo- was the less prominent one. While he appreciated Roxas's common sense, which Sora more than desperately lacked, he hated the sarcasm. It was horrible to deal with.

"So I suppose, you're just gonna sit there aren't you bastard?" Roxas glowered as Riku simply ignored him in favor of drinking the hot cocoa he'd prepared for himself, and continue to watch television in the den.

"Yes." He answered taking another sip.

"I don't know why Sora even bothers with you. An anti-social prick who thinks he's so much better than everyone else. You know you're only even invited here because Sora is so intent to think he's lost without you around and Mangi well…you know how that is." Roxas said as he plopped down in a armchair next to Riku's and glared some more.

"Yes, I'm highly aware of my situation, you should stop scowling like that you'll get wrinkles." Riku replied, flipping through the channels.

"You should actually be thanking me at the moment." Riku said after a while.

"For what?" Roxas snapped.

"I did help you guys out with your earlier situation. You guys never seem to notice the little things. Like the fact that this place is creepy, and something is definitely not right. Darkness reeks in this place. I come here to keep an eye out for Sora."

Roxas grumbled in complaint, but didn't deny Riku's accusations. Yes, they would have never gotten around to getting Bug and calming Am down without him, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The darkness however he had to disagree with. The house probably reeked so much of it becomes it housed a couple of Nobodies. Eventually with time, the house would just reek of it. They'd been here long enough. Riku's paranoia with the darkness was a little worrying, but he hadn't pushed the issue to far ever since an incident that happened about a year ago.

That he even mentioned it now, though, was what bugged him. He'd like a normal, peaceful life and Riku wasn't about to ruin it with his suspicions and over protective nature.

"Shut-up about the darkness will ya? Just…watch TV until Sora gets here and you guys leave." He suggested and focused his attention on the screen as well. Riku's eyes narrowed as he finally settled on some old cartoons.

Yeah, but this time it's getting worse than before, He thought to himself.

--

The Castle That Never Was

Am had to admit that her first impression of this new world's inhabitants weren't as bad as she originally thought them to be. Yes they were slow and yes they all were extremely bizarre, but they seemed nice enough. She'd been making friends with the dirty blonde faux-hawked and the card dealing blonde. Xigbar however she stayed away from, as well as the man that looked a little like Riku. They didn't feel _nice_ to her. Luxord had tried to start a round of poker when Zexion had come back from his trip to the library and announced that Lexaeus and Xaldin had made dinner, and were waiting for them to come and eat.

Demyx had stood up and taken Am by the hand led her down the hallway. She marveled at the globes of light that were hanging from the ceiling and the scones on the wall that needed no fire. The silver headed man had sidled up to her and was explaining how it all worked. Something called electricity powered it and caused a bulb to light up. She had listened patiently but as soon as he was done she moved ahead with Demyx. Zexion smirked at Xemnas, "She's a smart one." Xemnas scowled over at him, " What do you mean by that ?" Zexion laughed, " She can sense that you're…oh how do you say..not all there?" Xemnas scowled angry that Zexion seemed to have a good idea of his devious plan.

The group walked into the kitchen and was immediately assailed with a horrible stench. Two men were manning the stoves and stirring pots. Am nearly keeled over, retching into her hands she tried to breathe as little as possible.

Demyx grinned at her, "They're the only ones who can cook, so we let them go at it…Unfortunately their cooking is only minimally better than ours. I burn water…." Am walked over to the pots and peered in. A viscous green brew was bubbling happily and emitting the awful smell. At one time it might have been cucumber soup. However it was quickly hardening concrete mixture that had limp green bits floating on it. Am sighed and turned off the stove and took the pot off the burner. Pulling out a hair band she turned to the silver headed man.

"I'll cook for you today. Where's your pantry?" She said. The two who had been cooking cocked their heads and glared at her.

Xigbar, seeing that they were about to start arguing interrupted, "Guys, this kid can cook. Let her run it just for today. Otherwise I think I may just die from lack of nutrition." They glared once more at Xigbar before shucking their aprons and stomping to the table. Am had followed the silverette to the back of the room and into the closet. Food was haphazardly stocked in the shelves and aisles.

She sighed, "Thanks Mr..uh."

"Ansem. My name is Ansem," Xemnas said. She cocked her head and wandered off in the massive room.

He rejoined the group and was bombarded with confused stares, "Just call me Ansem for a while. It'll be better for me." He cringed inwardly..No doubt Vexen had warned her that Xemnas equaled darkness. Better for his plan if she thought that he was someone other than himself. For now.


	9. Chapter 8 In Which Everyone Goes Missing

Chapter 8: In Which Everyone Goes Missing

Vhen sighed as she again took store of her cookies. She didn't have a problem. No, how could loving cookies as much as she did be a problem anyway? She wasn't even really counting them this time it was just that...she wanted to be alone, and people did that when ever she went in here. Well, two people didn't but one never listened until you gave her something to go away and the other owned the house she was hoarding her stash in. Other than that it was secluded like she wanted.

She sat down on a particularly large bag of cookies, not at all caring they could be broken under her weight, and relaxed. Her perfect place to reflect on life. The smell of chocolate calming her nerves. Surprisingly.

"So, Bug and Roxas huh?" Why am I not that surprised?" She wondered aloud. It was true that she often teased Bug about it, and even got a kick out of torturing Roxas too, but she hadn't expected for there to actually be any feelings between them. Not really. Now, Bug was possibly falling for someone she couldn't have. After all, Roxas and Axel had been an item for a long time. Roxas may just be realizing his feeling for Bug, and it wasn't right for anything more to happen while Axel still remained apart of the equation.

"I don't know why I'm bothering so much with her love life. I suppose I just can't get anywhere with mine at the moment." she sighed, glaring as she heard the sounds of footstep stomping around upstairs. Her cookie storage room was below the den, so any noise up there she could hear. Before she secluded herself away down here, she'd snuck past Roxas and Riku in that room.

"Damn we left those two alone again!" She cursed jumping off her makeshift cookie chair and heading towards the steps back up into the house. Once again, Vhen had to save the day.

--

Vexen checked his watched and cursed. He was supposed to have let Amaranth out of the portal ages ago! He could only pray she wouldn't be too stressed out or angry over the fact she was in one. He'd be missing a very necessary bodily attachment he was quite fond of if he didn't. Knocking on the door, he heard no response, possibly indicating that Am still may be unconscious. That was worrying for he didn't know if that would have a negative effect on her and the kids.

"Am? I'm coming in, okay?" He said and opened the door, waves of darkness slowly cascading out of the room and disappearing at his whim. He looked around, the room was the same as he had left it, minus Am.

"Am!?" He panicked. This was bad, where was she! She was only supposed to be in this room.

"She left." Mangi said poking her head into the room.

"What do you mean she left? Did you let her out?" Vexen was whirling around the room looking for Am.

"No, but I was going to tell you where she was. But since you dared to even hint that I would do something to her I won't." Mangi said glaring at him.

"You stupid demon, tel-"Vexen started before being violently thrown backwards an invisible force. Mangi advanced on him, scowling. Her edges flickered, blurring and misting.

"I wouldn't piss me off if I were you. Not unless you want what you hold dear ripped from you." She growled at him. Vexen halted in his verbal assault. "Now that I have your attention, let's continue. I own you, and if you want this house and it's occupants to be able to smell daisies instead of pushing them up I suggest you learn some manners. I don't _have_ to allow this contract to go on. So I guess you'd better learn that just because you're number four, you can't do what you want any more. It has consequences." She bit out; stepping back she glared once more at him before exiting the portal.

Vexen put his head on the floor and thanked the God's for being able to keep his life. Slowly he stood up; going to the bed he sat on it. It still smelled like her. He cursed his mistakes, and wished for a way to correct them.

Meanwhile

"First you have to slice the bread down the middle. Take your butter and slather the inside of the bread. Once that's done you take your chopped onions and sprinkle them on the inside. When you've done that take the minced garlic and lightly coat all the bread. Put it on the pan and bake at 180 Celsius for about twenty minutes. Now moving onto the sauce, take your remaining onions, garlic and oil and put it in the pot with the diced tomatoes. Put the burner on medium heat and…Dem don't put it too high!" Am said. Cooking class was just commencing in Castle TNW (That Never Was) and so far everyone was able to keep up. Even Ansem was trying it out. "Take your boiling water and put a LITTLE oregano, one bay leaf, a dash of garlic salt and a splash of olive oil. A SPLASH not half the bottle Luxy. It'll get gooey if you add too much!" Dashing back and forth between the stoves she was instructing them on how to make her special bread and spaghetti. She watched as they tried to copy her instructions. Apparently they'd all been living off take out and ramen. How they didn't gain a pound was beyond her.

She was heading towards the pantry to get the noodles when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry!" She exclaimed. Looking down she realized, it was Mangi. Smiling up at her, Mangi walked into the kitchen.

"Chow time already?" She asked. Am nodded and picked up the spilled boxes of noodles. Going to the amateur chefs she gave a box to each. They obediently opened the boxes and shook their noodles into the pot. "Vexen's worried about you. He's looking for you right now. When he didn't find you in the portal, he went crazy." Mangi whispered to her.

"Really? Am's cheek reddened. Looking for her… "Wait, he knew I was in the portal?"

"Oops…"Mangi chuckled. Slipped up, but then Vexen deserved it. It would make it that much harder for Am to be found if she was angry, but Mangi would keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't get hurt. She was cruel…but not that cruel.

"Am...I think you're burning your bread…" Demyx sang cheerily from his station. Am whipped around and yanked her bread out of the stove.

"Ahhh yeah, if you have your parmesan shredded, which you should! Stuff it in to the bread, careful it's rather hot. After you've done that put it back in for another five minutes, or until the cheese is melted." Turning back to Mangi she cocked her head. "Why did he put me in that blasted portal? He must have known that I would freak out when I woke up. Hey! He DRUGGED me toooo!" Am growled. Mangi chuckled…this was just too good!

"Apparently he thought that he should take care of you, so he drugged you to get you into the portal so you wouldn't do anything too strenuous." Mangi said, pulling the "He thought it was for your own good" trick. Am was a strongly independent woman, and was, as planned, deeply insulted by this.

"That man, I swear I'm going to kill him." Am sighed. Demyx was inching towards her, wary of the woman talking to Am. He glomped her from the side, and pulled her towards his station.

"Am, what's wrong. Is she being mean?" He whined. Am shook her head, hugging him tightly.

"No, she's not being mean. She's just being honest." Sighing again she took a look at the progress that Demyx had made. His bread was in the shape of a music note and his noodles were guitar shaped. Giggling Am stirred it. "Good job, Dem. Mangi can you take out my bread for me. Don't eat it all. You can have SOME. I'm starving."

Xemnas having heard Mangi's and Am's conversation, grinned evilly. So Vexen had pissed off his wife, had he? Number four had just handed him a powerful tool. Am's distrust and anger at Vexen could help him gain her trust.

Back Home:

When Bug awoke it was to the sounds of things crashing downstairs. Groaning she threw the covers off and decided to go down and see what was going on now. As she made her way slowly down the stairs, the yelling grew louder and she could make out voices. 

"Oi! Let go of my hair!" Bug blinked. 

"Vhen?" She asked to herself pausing on the last step. 

"That's not me! Roxas' is pulling your hair! I'm trying to not get kicked in th-Ooph!" The sound of someone falling and something breaking came next. 

"Seriously, this is happening again?" Bug groaned as she finally decided to make the rest of the voyage to get to the den. The scene before her was …awkward to say the least.

For one, Vhen as caught underneath Riku who lay groaning on the floor on his back clutching his head where it had connected with the tipped over table. Roxas was sandwich between the two, neck caught in Vhen's headlock and one leg trapped underneath Riku's weight. His other leg was kicking uselessly at Riku's stomach.  
The other weird thing was that Sven was there watching, clearly having witnessed how everything started, yet doing nothing to stop it. Well, Riku is involved in this, and he wouldn't do anything to help Riku in any way, Bug thought. Sven sent her a small smile, noticing her presence at the entrance and stood up, finger to his lips. Bug nodded her head in understanding and carefully walked around the mess of flailing arms and limbs on the ground. The two made their way into the kitchen. Sven fixing them a plate of Am's leftover dinner for them all. 

"You feel better?" He asked. 

"I will as soon as I eat." Another crash and Roxas's swearing filtered into the kitchen. "And as soon as the noise level goes down, but that's asking a bit much when you live in this place isn't it?"Bug joked and Sven laughed. 

"True, so how was your adventure in the tunnels?" He asked. Bug frowned remembering her not so pleasant journey in the confusing labyrinth that was Mangi's home. 

"I'm never going back down there again. Next time I wanna talk to her, I'll wait until she pops up at inopportune moments again." 

"Oh, you mean the almost kiss between you and Roxas as one of those inopportune moments, right?" He teased knowingly.  
"Wha-who-I d-didn't! That never happened at all!" Bug protested, completely flustered and hitting Sven's arm as he laughed. 

"Come on now, with how loud Mangi was screaming how could any of us not know something like that had happened? She only panics like that when fluffy, cute, romantic moments happen." He said smirking as Bug's face turned redder and redder. 

"There's nothing like that going on between me and Roxas." 

"So, you say, but we know better." Sven sighed, as he picked at his food a bit before eating. 

"Sven!" Bug and Sven looked up from their food to see Vexen looking worried and anxious. 

"What's wrong?" 

"We need to talk. Now. In private." He ordered in left as quickly as he had come. Sven put his fork down, and ruffled Bug's hair. 

"You eat, and then get back to bed kay? I'll check have someone check on you in a bit." He ordered before quickly leaving as well.  
"What's that all about?" Bug said suspicious.

"I swear on my mother, if you tell me that Am's missing I'm going to slit your throat and serve Gaia your head on a platter." Sven said. Vexen blanched. He'd forgotten just how violent Sven could be.

"She's not missing. She just took an unplanned vacation." Vexen said. Sven's face darkened. He started pacing around the small room that he slept in. Watching him walk back and forth Vexen tried to read his expression. Murderous, Anger, Fear....

"Tell me you know where she went. I mean that portal can tell you where a doors was opened last right?" Sven said.

Vexen shook his head sadly. "Not this time. She opened the door in a way that it doesn't recognize it. Wait..Can't you talk to her..with your mind?"

"No, it only works with in the world of Klåry. I've already tried, there's nothing where she's supposed to be. Just a black void." Sven shook his head and continued his pacing. "Open the portal, maybe I can find her and bring her back." Vexen sighed and opened the black hole. Sven stepped through and it promptly disappeared.

Sven sighed as he scoured the pit that had, just hours before housed Am. He used his mind to find traces of her, she had slept on the bed, crawled around on the floor, and touched the wall in a three sixty pattern. But he couldn't pin point where the portal had let her out at. He tried using his connection with her, but all he got was static. She had completely disappeared from Klary. Sighing, he continued his searching. He was going to kill that rat bastard of a husband she had. Locking a pregnant woman in a pit, and then losing her in said pit. What kind of a man was he?

Frustrated with the lack of help he got, he tried to get the portal to let him out when it had deposited Am. A white door flickered into existences and he launched himself at it. Ripping it open he flew through it, sword ready and wary.

The room he entered was a blinding white, with a swirled grey pattern on the floor and the walls. Thirteen raised chairs were lined in a circle, two of which were occupied.

"Well well well, I figured you'd show up and try and rescue your sister." A voice drawled. The silverheaded speaker smiled condescendingly down at Sven. He bared his teeth back up at Xemnas. Chuckling Xemnas said, "Too bad you won't be able to do anything. I won't ruin the surprise right now, but maybe you'll be around to see the grand finale!" Snapping his fingers he disappeared into a portal. The second person dropped from his chair and walked forward.

"Sorry to do this to you kiddo, but hopefully if you don't struggle that cutie upstairs won't have to get hurt." He said. Sven glared at him. "She's gotten too tangled up in Xemnas's plan. Be a shame if something to "accidentally" happen to her." He grinned as Sven leveled his sword, preparing to attack. Raising his weapon he fired two shots.

Pain exploded in Sven's mind, inky blackness surged to the rims of his sight. He tried to raise himself up, but just as he mustered the strength needed the blackness won out and he collapsed.

Xigbar sighed down at the limp form. "Stupid, heroic bastard," he thought. Hauling the body up he descended into the basement of the castle. Opening one of the cells he laid the boy gently on the cot. Bound up the wound, gave him a potion, and left.

Back in Klåry:

"Riku if you have something to say, say it. Quit standing there, you're making me nervous." Bug said, sticking a band aid on Vhen's forehead. The girl was quietly munching a cookie and submitting to the first aid, Roxas was lying on the couch decorated from head to toe with purplish bruises and an aching leg. Riku on the other hand had escaped the whole ordeal with only a knot on his head.

Riku sighed,"Bug, you've noticed that this house-"

"Not THAT again," Roxas complained. Groaning as he struggled to sit up. Glaring at Riku of the top of the sofa he struggled to stay up.

"You know something's not right! You've noticed, as I have, that not everything is as it seems. The stench here is undeniable; it's oozing from the floorboards and clings to everyone. It's sucking the light from us!" Riku said, his cheeks blazing with fury. Really how dense was Roxas? There was no way the boy could have missed the atmosphere that was usually dreary and morose.

"What are you guys talking about", Vhen muttered. Now done with her cookie she was in a frame of mind that was able to comprehend what they were talking about. Riku sighed, and walked into the room. Vhen and Bug settled into the only armchairs, leaving Riku and Roxas to share the loveseat.

"Let me start from the beginning. When I first got here and found Sora and...Roxas," Roxas stuck his tongue out at Riku. "Again, i noticed the smell of darkness in the house. It wasn't an alarming amount, and i knew the sources behind it were Vexen and Roxas."

"'Cause they're denizens of darkness in the first place." Vhen said. Riku nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, and even when you and Ealair, and everyone else came to live here, it was fine. The levels were still the same, but this place wasn't so...energized." 

"What? I thought you said we were being _drained_. How do you get energized from that?" Roxas snapped. Riku was not going to ruin his peace of mind. Not now! Not when things seemed so normal! Well, for them at least. 

"Bug, what was living here like before Mangi got here?" Riku said ignoring Roxas and looking to Bug. 

"It was...pretty dull. Like you could just hang around, but back then...I think we went about our business and not so much craziness happened." Bug replied and frowned. It was true, that with Mangi's arrival things had gotten...livelier. Though that was a good thing. It was somewhat boring before. 

"Okay, now think on this. Ever since she's been here, the darkness in this house has reached unbearable levels, Sora and Roxas don't really feel it as bad as I do, because I was once a part of the light but fell to darkness for three years. I'm sensitive to it. Roxas and Vexen don't notice it because they're naturally dark. Any extra darkness doesn't faze them. 

"Along with the increase in darkness, for some reason you all have this unbearable amount of energy, strength, and stamina that you didn't have before. Things that normally should hurt us don't really hurt for long as they're supposed to. Why? Because somehow, the darkness is _giving_ you this energy! It's not natural energy at all! Vhen couldn't consume even _half_ the amount of cookies she consumes now! She's burning all those calories faster than normal!" Vhen frowned as well, it was true, before she could hardly sit through more than 2 dozen cookies, but now it seemed like she constantly needed to eat them, she consumed more cookies than normal. 

"All you've said is that we're gaining energy Riku. How are we losing it? I think we'd notice if it goes away suddenly." Roxas argued. 

"...again, it's the darkness. Darkness is giving you guys this energy, but just as quickly as it's being taken away, something else keeps taking it. It's feeding." Riku paused and gathered himself for his theory, "I think...Mangiana's behind it." And I know for a fact that Mangi has something to do with it. Every time that...thing glomps me-" 

"Don't call her a thing!" Bug protested. 

"I smell darkness worse than Xemnas. Way worse. It's so strong that I can almost see it wafting off of her if I focus on it!""

As expected the room blew up. Vhen started to verbally assault his intelligence, Bug just started throwing pillows, and Roxas just stared at him.

"Riku you really are an idiot," Roxas said, laughing as he got nailed by a pillow.

"Fine if you don't believe me, follow me." He said leaping off the sofa. Glaring suspiciously at him they each stood up and formed a group. He opened a portal and led them through it. On the other side they were tossed into a dank smelling room.

The walls were high and vaulted, but craggy and misshapen from what looked like a shovel being dug into it. Bug shivered; she knew where she was now...the tunnels. Roxas stepped closer and put his hand in hers.

"You okay?" He whispered, she nodded and leaned into him. Riku glanced at them quickly before marching forward. Touching the stone he nodded.

"It's here, but it wants something before we can get in. I do think it wants our blood."

Vhen snorted, "What...When did this become Harry fucking Potter?" Turning to Bug and Roxas she shrugged, "He's trying to spin us a funny, let's go to the store."

"You really think you can find your way out of these tunnels? If you do...then you're a fool. Mangi built these as her defense and her home. They twist and wind for miles, sometimes the floor will give out into a pit, or sometimes...you'll find something much, much worse."Riku said, glaring at the back of Vhen's head. "Don't trust me? Ask Bug."

Bug nodded,"It's a maze out there Vhen, there's no way we can do it. Even Roxas had to ask Mangi for directions. Can't you feel it? We're nowhere near the surface; the pressure down here is immense. However far down we are, it's just not possible. The only way up is with Riku...I think we should do what he says for right now. See what he wants to show us...and then he'll let us leave..." Pulling out a kunai she passed it to Riku, "What do we need to do?"

"Hold out your arms, this shouldn't hurt too much." He said. They did as they were told and he lightly grazed their arms. "Now touch the blood to the rock" Riku said. Cutting his own arm he cut it and pressed it to the held bated breath as they waited to see what would happen. A minute passed..then two.

"Nothing's happening Riku. I told you, this is stupid. I want to go to the store. Open up the portal."Vhen grouched. Bug laughed at the silly expression Riku had on his face.

"It's supposed to be here. I heard Vexen and Sven talking about it right after Am went missing." He whined. Vhen's head snapped up.

"Wait...Rewind! What do you mean missing? Vexen told us she's taking a spa vacation in Graemsburr..."She trailed off. Riku looked at her with a sarcastic expression.

"Since when does Am go to Graemsburr for a spa treatment? If she really wanted it done, she would have gone to Reya's Shrine. But she's not one to just leave without saying anything. And forgive me for bringing up a touchy subject, but she would've come to see you Bug. She has some good news for you, and she went crazy when you disappeared." Triumphantly Riku glanced at the trio before him. Their expressions ranged from anger, to fear, to worry.

Whoooom! Dust clouded the air and choked the four, causing them to gag and huddle in a group. When it had settled enough to be able to see, they found that the door...had collapsed. Grinning from ear to ear Riku stepped triumphantly into the cavern that had been exposed. Only to recoil quickly, tiny strands of a dark oily substance were clinging to his body, coiling and wrapping. With a shout of alarm Vhen started ripping them off.

"Now do you believe me?" Riku asked, gasping.

"Yeah, but now I'm wondering what the hell we're going to do about it." Vhen said grimly. The four stared into the room that seemed to breathing, strands of the oily darkness dripping down the sides and sliding along the floor. The stench from the room was a rancid odor of rotted flesh and a musty damp smell. Bug was the first one to regain her courage, and stepped into the door way. Roxas held onto her arm, and tried to tug her back. She glanced back at him and smiled. She stuck her hand into the swirling mass of black and took another step in.


	10. Chapter 9 Where All Is Laid Bare

Chapter Nine: Where All is Laid Bare

"Hey! Am what are we going to do with the leftovers? I mean...we ate all the bread but there's a mass amount of spaghetti left over." Demyx giggled from atop Zexion's lap.

"We're going to bag that up and freeze it. So when I'm not here to cook for you, I know that you're not starving on horrible cooking." Am grinned. Ansem walked in just as she said it and burst out laughing. She smiled at him, she'd been wrong about him. He wasn't such a bad guy he just looked a little frightening.

"Hey Am, it's getting late. You want to crash here?" He asked. She nodded. He had asked her earlier if she wanted to go back to her home. But she had been too angry to go home. She needed to cool off before she went home and punished Vexen. Dem leapt off Zexion and took her by the hand.

"Hey let's have a sleepover!" He squealed. Looking to Ansem for approval, he shrugged and Demyx went crazy. He pulled her into the hallway and into the linen closet. Pulling down bundles of blankets and pillows he threw them into a roller hamper. Giving that to Am to push he pulled down another armful and they made their way to the common room. A majority of the Organization was there already, and when they saw the sleeping bags they groaned. Dem just smiled and started to set up his and Am's place. He gave her the couch and padded it with pillows. While the crew was setting up the common room she went back to the kitchen to take care of the leftovers. Pulling out Tupperware and zip-lock baggies she struggled to pour the sauce into the bags without spilling it everywhere. Two tanned hands shot out just as the bag was about to spill over. Looking up she smiled at Ansem.

"That would have been a tragedy." He said, holding the bag up as she poured the rest of the sauce into the bag. "Am, are you okay? You seem kind of down, ever since Magi came during dinner."

Am laughed sarcastically, "I'm doing okay I suppose. Vexen's gone and made me angry, Mangi tried to help but I just barked at her."

"I'm sure she'll understand. I mean, she was programmed to accept things and move on. That's what Vexen said anyways."

Am's head shot up, "What do you mean programmed?"

"Mangi's one of Vexen's experiments. Didn't you know that? When he was working here with Xemnas he created a being of supreme darkness. It grew into the being we call Mangiana."

"Vexen _made_ her? He said she was a wanderer her found while on a business trip." She said shock crippling her.

"Nope, she was bred right here in this Castle. That's why he's been acting the way has. It's because of Mang that he put you in that portal. It's because of Mang that he's been acting so distant, and it's because of Mang that your home is no longer safe. You see, when she was created she was made with darkness, but she fed off the light. She consumes people in the effort of quelling the hunger. She's a voracious eater, and she's managed to inhale three of my own people."

"Oh Gaia, she's the cause of all that? But she helped find Bug, that's what she said! Sh-s-...," Am trailed off, realizing in growing horror that what Ansem said fit.

Ansem watched Am's expressions change quickly, outrage to horror, then to determination.

"There is a way of stopping her from damaging your family. " He said laying a hand on Am's shoulder, and pulling her toward him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"But why would she do something like that? She's not "bad"..." Am said into his chest. Smirking to himself he held her.

"It's not her fault. There was a problem in her programming. A Bug if you will. There is a way to fix her." He said. Her head flipped back up and he was grabbed by the lapels of his coat.

"What, what do I have to do?" She growled. "Tell me and I'll do it. I won't have her hurting people, especially if it's not her fault."

"In the room Vexen put you in, there is a box hidden in a drawer. It contains an essence that is most vital to her repair. He hid it there to stop her from becoming whole. If you were to get it for me, and convince Mangi that she needs to come to here, I can fix her in a couple minutes." He drawled. Am nodded tears streaming down her face, a determined lift to her chin. "However, I think you need to rest tonight. One more day won't make a difference. I'll finish up here, go rest with Demyx." He patted the top of her head and sent her off. Once she was out of earshot he chuckled evilly to himself.

Wiping away her tears Am stalked into the common room. Demyx was engaged in a game of strip poker with Luxord and Saïx. He was losing horribly; both older males had their pants still on while Demyx was left with his boxers and a lone sock. Despite herself she chuckled. Looking up with a pitiable expression on his face.

"Halp?" He squeaked. Giggling Am grabbed his upper arms and dragged him back to their spot in the room. Luxord shouted angrily in protest but she glared over her shoulder and nailed him with her evil eye. Falling quiet he sighed and continued to play with Saïx.

"Dem, why were you playing with them? From the short time that I've been here _I've_ even seen that they want to molest you!" She chided, handing him his clothes and clambering into the couch bed. Once dressed Dem inched up too. She laughed and pulled him up, snuggling up to him she fell asleep.

--

Back in Klåry:

It was the middle of the night and neither Blacktree twin had yet to emerge from the portal. Vexen still paced around Sven's room. He knew the boy wouldn't stop until he'd found his sister, but still....How long could it possibly take? He was slowly losing it, he really was. It was all his fault, being cocky and stupid. Creating that which should not have been, and then bringing it_ HOME._ He'd put everyone he cared about in danger, and now there was a slight chance that it was going to bite him in the ass. And when it bit it was going to bite hard.

Exiting Sven's room he trailed the hallways, mindlessly wandering. The halls seemed long and forlorn. Empty and devoid of all light and laughter. His Am had brought life to these corridors, and had filled it with people who loved her. And he had killed it. All because he was foolish enough to try and toy with the darkness.

Elsewhere:

The darkness immediately latched onto Bug as she stuck her hand into its depths. Bug shrieked in alarm as suddenly she was yanked into it and disappeared from sight. 

"Bug!" Roxas cried out, and immediately ran into the darkness after her. 

"You morons you don't know what's-" 

"Out of the way Riku that crap took Bug!" Vhen snapped and ran into the darkness as well. Riku spluttered indignantly as Vhen and Roxas disappeared, yanked in just as quickly as Bug had been. He backed slightly away from the darkness, the ink black coils trying to make a grab for him. 

"Che! I don't like this, but I don't have a choice." Riku complained before running through as well, the darkness letting him in with more ease than the others. As Riku too disappeared into the dark depths, the darkness, slowly began to sink into itself and shrink until nothing but solid rock remained.

"I don't like it here!" Bug whined. This was worse than the tunnels! At least down there was some sort of light. In this void of darkness there was absolutely nothing. 

"Bug! Are you all right!" Roxas yelled rushing to her side to see for himself if she was okay. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Landed on my butt when I got here, but other than that no problem." Roxas held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and stood up just as Vhen and Riku tumbled into the darkness as well. 

"Where are we now?" Vhen protested. 

"Guys?!" a bubbly voice called out, suddenly a blur ran at them and toppled Riku over just as he stood up. 

"Riku! I wondered if I'd ever get out of here!" Sora cried, hugging his best friend. 

"Sora! How did you get here?" Roxas asked puzzled and confused. 

"It's not just me! Ealair is here with me too!" Sora said pointing behind him. The others looked up to see Ealair with them just as Sora stated. 

"What the hell is going on?" Vhen demanded stomping up to Ealair and jabbing him in the chest. 

"Like I would know?" Ealair scowled, not pleased with Vhen's finger poking him like that. 

"I was drawing when suddenly I was here." He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yeah, and I was outside! I was talking to Axel about something-can't remember what now- and suddenly we got sucked down into the ground and here we are." Sora explained. Riku shoved the brunette off so he could sit up, but Sora quickly reattached himself. 

"Axel is here too!" Roxas, shocked, looked around for signs of familiar bright red hair. 

"He was, then suddenly he left. Leaving us here right as those…black things came up and tried to grab him." 

"Strange, it was just Axel they went after? Not you or Sora?" Riku inquired. 

"Yeah. As soon as he left, it was just me and Sora. The darkness didn't bother us after that." Everyone looked to Riku who sat deep in thought. 

"Hey, Riku. What are you thinking?" 

"I'm wondering why it targeted just Axel. Sora, you were with Axel when the darkness swallowed you guys right?" Sora nodded his head. 

"Ealair, was anyone else in your art room?" Riku asked. Ealair frowned thoughtful, before snapping his fingers. 

"Vexen, but he was looking for something, and left real quick, I think right after he left out of the room the darkness swallowed me up too." 

"And we've got Roxas." Riku said. 

"What's that mean?" Roxas asked, hostility gone. 

"It means, that the only reason we got in was because this place…targets Nobodies. Roxas's blood on the rock is what opened it, or at least…alerted the darkness he was down here." 

"I don't understand what's going on!" Bug screamed frustrated, pulling at her hair a little. 

"What's darkness doing in Klåry? Why is it here? Where the fuck are we? And most importantly, what does Mangi have to do with any of this!" She yelled. 

"We're going to find out all of that." Riku assured her. 

"First, though, we need to get out of here. It can't be safe for Roxas to be here much longer, since this place supposedly targets Nobodies." Sora pointed out. 

"That's true. I am in danger here. We don't know for sure what the darkness was attempting when it tried to grab at Axel, but I can't use my dark corridors anymore." Roxas frowned; this was indeed a bad situation to be in. Bug squeezed his hand reassuringly and he gave her a small smile in return.  
"You're right, but how do we get out, I don't know about you guys but I sure don't see an exit sign anywhere." Vhen said, hands on hips and glaring at them all. 

"Well, usually I can only manage to create a dark corridor and hold it so that 3 people can travel quickly with me. I can try, to hold it with five of us, but it has to be quick." Riku suggested. 

"That's fine. We just have to get Roxas out of here as fast as possible." Bug said. 

"Now only one problem." Sora said paling. 

"What?" Ealair asked. 

"That!" Sora said pointing behind Bug and Roxas. 

--

Axel ran as another wave of heat rushed past him, he had barely dodged the fire ball that had been sent careening his way. He dodged behind a tombstone to catch his breath.  
Jeez, this woman doesn't know when to quit! He thought, grimacing as a burn on his back scrapped against the grave. He'd teleported himself to Halloween Town, but when he managed to avoid one danger, a bigger one was waiting for him. 

"You're making this difficult. Marluxia didn't put up much of a fuss." A voice called out. 

"Yeah, well, Marluxia's a pansy!" Axel taunted. He rolled out of the way to hide behind a tree just as another wave of fire blasted the tombstone he's hidden behind. He observed as the fire continued to melt the stone.  
_'Shit, that's too hot. I would have been roasted had I not moved.'_

"Axel, babe, it's your time. Second chances at life only last so long." The woman laughed. 

"Mangi, cut it out!" Axel yelled. Mangiana stopped laughing, and it was quiet. 

"Come out Axel. This isn't a request you can ignore." Mangiana growled. 

"It's not one I can follow either." He countered. 

"You nobodies are so troublesome. If I didn't need you, I'd have killed you off sooner." 

"Yeah, and you feed off of us Dark beings for our strength, I all ready figured that out. Superior keeps us well informed." 

"And you've been playing spy this whole time for him. Keeping tabs on Vexen and Roxas. Using Roxas, so you have a means of doing your tasks. I've been watching you Axel. Got that memorized?" 

"Hey, don't use my catch phrase!" Axel protested, peeking slightly around the tree. Mangiana stood not but a few twenty steps away, the darkness pooling at her feet. In one hand she held a scythe, the blade made of pure fire. 

"You taking Marluxia's weapon? Can't be original?" Axel taunted. 

"He stole it from me, I've had mine since the dawn of time runt. I'd say he was the unoriginal one." Mangiana grinned. Brown eyes, now an eerie pale gold, trained exactly where he was poking his head out from. 

"So you are as old as dirt!" 

"Bastard!" Mangiana swung and flames lashed out in an arc towards Axel. He threw himself out of harm's way, summoning his own chakrams and stood in a duel stance. 

"Finally fighting?" Mangiana smirked. 

"If you're done talking." Axel grinned. 

"Been done." The two combatant charged at each other

--

"What the fuck!" Ealair growled lurching to his feet. Dancing not fifty feet from him was a Sharnie. Humanoid in body, long clawed hands and feet moved in an odd drunken fashion. It's heavily tattooed face grinned in a mockingly horrifying way, sharp teeth filling an oversized face. It slowly inched forward, malice and hate burning in its eyes.

"Wait," Vhen said, "Is that what I think it is?" Ealair nodded his head and herded the group behind him and Vhen.

Unsheathing his daggers that he had at the small of his back he proffered one to Vhen.

"No thanks Brother mine, I brought my own." Vhen smiled, from her leg strap on under her pants she pulled out a long two handed broadsword.

The beast continued its wobbling course towards them, grinning horribly at its intended prey. Vhen launched forward, feinting heavily to the left and slicing quickly to the right. Ealair parried the Sharnie's glass nails, that were honed to a lethal edge. The thing barked it's fury, and swung in a graceful arc before dancing for Bug. Roxas summoned his keyblade and slashed at the monster. It's arm detached from its body and began to unravel. It howled in agony and redoubled its efforts to maim the girl. Vhen slipped in from the side and hacked it's other arm off. Ealair went in for the kill and decapitated it. The Sharnie fell to its knees unraveling as it went before revealing a small vial on a leather necklace. Vhen warily picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

"What the HELL was that doing in Klåry?" Ealair growled.

"Weren't they supposed to have disappeared after the Tempest of Silence?" Vhen asked. Ealair nodded and kicked at the remnants of the disturbing monster.

"Uh Guys? Quick, before another one shows up." Riku snarled holding the door of the portal open.

--

Far Above The Tunnels:

Vexen was still pacing, twelve hours had pass since Sven had gone after his sister, and neither had shown up. Sighing he went to the room he had shared with Am. He pulled out his weapon, his Shield. Crossing the great house he searched for the occupants that were normally noisily playing with each other. No one turned up. The entire house had a cold, empty feeling to it. Where had everyone gone? He thought to himself. It was too quite, he marched along the halls checking each room, the kitchen, the communal bathrooms, the pantry, even the garden. Nothing. No one was on the estate at all.

He was nervous, this was too odd. Marching back to the common room he prepared to open a portal to the one place he hadn't looked, when he felt a cold chill shiver its way up his back. Turning slowly, he found the source of his uneasiness.

Mangiana was standing there blood dripping from her mouth, feral eyes glinted with malice. The pupils had eaten up even the whites of her eyes. But what was most terrifying about her appearance was the floating body that was lofted next to her. Axel. Eyes closed in a peaceful expression were contrasted sharply with the deep gash that marred his neck. A white and black substance swirled around him causing his fiery hair to move in an ethereal way. Hissing in breath and snarling it back out, Mang took a step towards him. Startled Vexen took a step back and tripped over the ottoman. Mangi pounced on him and purred as she lifted a wicked looking blade. Widening her eyes she hissed at him in a language he shouldn't have been able to understand in normal circumstances.

"We, have come for our final payment. See! The ones are falling." Snarling through evilly sharp teeth, Mang let him drop and stood. "We save you for last, watch as you are left alone." Smiling a bloody smile she stepped back from him and disappeared with Axel.

Vexen tilted his head back in relief. He hopped up and righted his appearance. Bitch wanted to play like that did she? Well then, let's play!

Stepping through the portal he too disappeared.

---

Xemnas's Stronghold

Everything was almost perfect. All that was missing was the guest of honor. Who Am had already left to go get. That and the Box of the Dammed. He'd stressed how important it was that he got that box. Am had willingly complied with what he had wanted. Now, it was time to go and gloat to his prisoner. Not revealing his plans of course, but gloat none the less. The trip to the dungeon was filled with his self applause. That halted when he got a look at what was going on in his prisoner's cell. Not just one prisoner was there, instead he had seven.

"What in the world?" He asked in askance. "Okay, owww! To whoever has their foot in my ear!" Bug wailed.

"Sorry, Bug." Sora wheezed in vain trying to shove Roxas and Ealair's combined weight of his stomach. Every movement caused him to bump his foot in Bug's ear.

"Riku! Get off, your fat!" Vhen protested trying to claw her way out from under the silver haired youth. Riku grunted his head and left leg the only free limbs he had not tangled up in the strange dog pile he was in.

"I'm not fat! You are you cookie freak!" he hissed squirming in vain out of the second dog pile he'd been involved in that day.

"Hey, even better idea. Why don't you all GET OFF OF ME!" Sven yelled. Rather, that's what he would have said, but he was currently trapped underneath all of the new occupants of his cell and therefore all anyone could hear was muffled yelling.

"Hey, was that Sven?" Roxas asked and managed to move one of Sora's spikes and look underneath them all.

"Oh crap it is Sven! Everyone get up now!" Roxas ordered. In less than even half the time it took them to realize Sven was under them everyone had scrambled off each other and was helping the stunned and angry man. Well, Vhen hissed at him, but that was normal for her.

"Sven what are you doing here? Where are we?" Bug asked looking around the cell they were all in alarmed.

"Welcome, you are in my stronghold." Xemnas answered.

"Stay back!" Sora, Riku, and Roxas said at once standing in front of the others to protect them from their enemy.

"I thought we got rid of you! Don't you know how to stay dead!?" Sora yelled summoning his keyblade.

"Tch! You guys don't know when to quit do you?" Riku taunted.

"Bug, you guys stand aside, let us three handle Xemnas and you guys can try and run for it." Roxas said over his shoulder.

"Number 13, you all seem to be forgetting something rather obvious." Xemnas said smirking.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Sora growled.

"That you're inside the cell I'm not. You transported yourselves right into my prison cell." Sure enough, the room Riku had dropped them off in was indeed a cell. The others glared at the platinum haired teen, who cursed under his breath.

"Way to go Riku." Sora said smacking his best friend upside the head half-heartedly.

"My bad! It was the only place in here I could remember properly to take us too. I thought it least likely that anyone would be in here!" Riku huffed, looking away with a small blush on his face.

"Indeed." Xemnas laughed cruelly, before walking away leaving the six of them alone in the white cell block.

Mangiana tossed Axel's slowly disintegrating corpse into the abyss and watched as it fell. The fight between them had been entertaining. Axel could be quite unpredictable in his movements, but she had centuries of experience where he only had years. The gap in skill and power was evident; such a shame she had to off someone who could wield fire as freely as her. She knew with a bit more training he could almost reach the potential to have mastery over it.

To the point even where he wouldn't need to end up killing himself trying to take her out in a mass explosion of flames and heat.

"It may work on you humans, but not on demons like me kid. Not bad though." She sighed scratching the back of her leg with her other foot. She'd spent quite awhile down in the tunnels, devouring what she could of Axel while Vexen was out searching for her.

"Useless man." Mangi hissed. She hated Vexen's type. Beings so sure of themselves and their so called intellect, and always delving into the things that were best left alone. That was how she got here in Klåry to begin with. One of his scientific experiments that had gone wrong and he had triggered a summoning spell that had brought her specifically there.  
Turning away from the Pit, she felt a tugging sensation in the back of her mind and scowled. The feeling went from tugging to a sharp sting, and she growled low in her throat.

"Someone's touching it!" She snarled and began stalking her way back up to the surface world. She could normally sniff out who exactly was around her, but the smell of earth and rot was currently hindering her senses, so she'd have to see for herself.

Vexen cursed as he entered Marluxia's greenhouse. The place was completely destroyed, the pink haired man's prized plants and flowers burned to nothing. The glass melted and cracked, while shards littered the ground.

Carefully, stepping over the remains of a crushed Venus Flytrap he searched for the Graceful Assassin. He never cared for Marluxia, even after the strange revival the Nobodies had gone through he despised the young upstart. This resulted in his constant avoidance of the younger Nobody, and only interacting with him in the off chance that his wife needed more herbs for medicines and couldn't get someone else to get it for her if he couldn't.

"Where is he?" He wondered agitatedly. The thought of his wife and yet to be born children spurred a sense of urgency within him and he hastened his search. Going deeper into the ruined building he stopped as he saw it. Marluxia's body, head completely severed from his body which was slumped against an overturned table.

"Damn it, she got to you too! I need to get a hold of Larxene." 

Unfortunately, it would be too late, there wouldn't even be a corpse left of Larxene by the time Vexen found her. Her remains as he left Marluxia's week old corpse we're being devoured by the hyena's in the Pridelands.

He wouldn't be getting any outside help any time soon.

Bug frowned as she watched everyone loitering around their shared cell, which had little space left in it now that it wasn't housing just one occupant. Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Sven were plotting a course of action in the far corner. Not a peep of their conversation to be heard other than amongst themselves. She normally would be put off about being left out of the escape plans, but as it was there wasn't much she could do to help them out anyway.

"Look at 'em. Beating their chests and expressing their macho-ness. Clearly, they're neglecting the female occupants in the room." Vhen said loud enough for the group of boys to hear her, but they continued on as normal.

"Jeez, no wonder Mangi hates men most of the time. They do stuff like this!" She protested, but slumped against the wall net to Bug as well.

"You get used to it." Bug shrugged. Really, boys did stuff like this all of the time.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. Listen, where I come from I never let a man stop me from doing what needs to be done. I'm a better warrior than any of the men there! Any plan those boys come up with that involves us getting out of here should be deliberated amongst the entire group. Right, Ealair?"

Ealair looked up from his sketchbook and shrugged. He didn't really care, so long as they got out of the cell, and figured out what was going on around here he was content. Though, he did acknowledge the not so subtle dig about his masculinity being questioned with a twitching of eyebrows.

"Useless. You're utterly useless!" Vhen snarled and crossed her arms huffily. Bug laughed, for a minute and noticed Roxas look up from their group pow-wow at her. She blushed, realizing she'd been a bit loud and covered her mouth to smother the rest of her laughing. Roxas smiled himself before becoming serious once again and helping the others plan.

"You two disgust me." Vhen said. Bug rolled her eyes.

"You've been hanging around Mangi too long. Just wait until you find a guy you like." Bug teased.

"I highly doubt I'll change at all."

"You won't."

"Shut-up Ealair!"


	11. Chapter 10 Secrets

Breathing heavily, Am slowly inched herself into the front hallway of the Klåry Mansion. It was eerily quiet. She pushed farther in and softly closed the door. Nothing, not a sound echoed from the long halls or from the play room.  
'Odd, she thought to herself. It seemed too quiet, seeing as it was the middle of the day. Where did everyone go? Mentally shrugging she plodded up the stair and quietly made her way down the hall to her bedroom. Moving the door open as slowly and as softly as she could, she slid her head in, peeking around the corner of the door. Nothing, no one was in. Sighing in relief she stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind her. The room was in crazy disarray, as if someone had torn the room apart in a search. Books, papers, glass and other things littered the floor. The bed covers had been ripped from the mattress, candles snapped and the walls were covered in markings. Vexen's handwriting? She thought, the words themselves made no sense together but on their own...

Am lost gone where how Am disappeared

They all had some sort of correlation to her, as to her going missing from the portal. Pity swelled in her heart, swarming the anger and dousing her rage. Vexen was hurting, and even though it was his fault he didn't deserve the amount of pain she had accidentally caused.

Determined more than ever she went to the middle of the room and tried to open the portal.  
A seam split right in front of her eyes and she stepped through it. The room she had recently occupied was spotless compared to the mess she'd left behind. Striding over to the dresser she started ripping open the drawers. The first four held nothing but coats, the last however held a wooden box. Upon the lid was a warning in Kalian, apparently she was holding the box that held the souls of the dammed. Two profiles were etched onto the surface. One was a rather drawn out face with a high brow and graceful sloping jaw and nose. The other was a blunt and open face with heavy brows and a pouting mouth. Their mouths seemed to move and say the words that were engraved on the box.

Am shook herself out of the trance that had stolen over her. She slipped the box into her satchel and stood. Only to find herself staring into the visage of Mang.

" 'ello, poppet." Mangiana greeted gold eyes narrowed to slits as she observed Am holding onto her box.

"What do you think you've got there?" Am eyed the door behind Mangi, judging the distance she'd need to cover to make it out of that room. She ducked past Mangiana who laughed and let her through. Just as Amaranth reached the door a Neoshadow sprung up and blocked her path.

"Shit, Heartless!" she shrieked and stepped back as the heartless swiped at her with it's large claw like hands.

"**Propinquus Ianua, meus pet.**" Mangi purred and the heartless, turning it's attention away from Amaranth, shut the door and sunk back down into a puddle of it's own darkness before moving to reappear again at Mangiana's side.

"**Bonus puer.**" She cooed, and gently began petting the dark creature as it purred its content. Pleased to have done its job well for its master.

"You can talk to the Heartless? Better yet, why are Heartless even in Klåry! This is my home! They shouldn't even be able to be here!" Am's voice rising in pitch as she tried to reign in the confusion and anger she was feeling at Mangi.

"Of course I can talk with the Shadows." She laughed condescendingly. "Latin is the oldest language of the world, seeing as how heartless have been around since the dawn of man it's only natural that they understand it." She shrugged before snapping her fingers and the Neoshadow disappeared instantly.

"In regards as to why they are here in Klåry the answer should be easy enough for you to understand. The heartless can go wherever they wish so long as there are hearts and the world isn't sealed off. Your world has hearts, and it's no longer sealed off." Mangi casually strode over to the bed and plopped gracelessly down onto the mattress.

"What?! How, WHEN?!"

"That would have to be the day that your stupid husband brought me here. I had to enter Klåry somehow. Now, I'll ask you again. Why do you have the _Vita Debitum_?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Mangiana listen-"

"Mangiana? Oh right, it escapes me that I go by that name Sven forced upon me to answer to while here."

"Wait, my brother knows about you!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Demyx pouted as he was left to watch the prisoners in the cell. He had no idea how suddenly there were prisoners when just a few moments ago, they only had Am here cooking them all a nice Italian dinner and a giant sleepover!

"Hey, Demyx! I've got something you might like. Why don't you come over here and check it out!"

"Sora, the minute I get close to the cell door you're going to punch me in the face, knock me out cold, and escape. I'm not stupid." He scowled at the now sulking brunette across from him, safely locked up behind bars.

"Well, I tried." Sora said to the others.

"Really, we should be out of here by now!" Sven complained. He was more concerned about the welfare of his sister and her children than what was going on at the moment. Ealair looked at them all as they all gave their own attempt to try and get the keys off Demyx. The blonde however was more that determined to not give in or listen to them.

"Damn it Demyx, you picked a good time to finally take your missions seriously!" Roxas cursed. Demyx stuck his tongue out at Roxas and grinned as the smaller boy had tried to lunge at him only to hit the bars and howl in pain.

"Roxas, you idiot, that was dumb of you!" Bug scolded helping along with Sora to pick him back up.

"Mwy nose's bleed'n!" He whined, and Riku rolled his eyes. Really, what did he expect? Ealair scowled, erasing a stubborn line off of his latest doodle of Kairi impaling herself on one of Cloud's spikes. He wondered how the Sephiroth stalker was doing these days.

"Ealair, a little help in getting out would be nice! You know, doing something other than drawing all day!" Vhen snapped, irritated because her box of cookies had slid out of the cell earlier and now Demyx was eating them.

"You're lucky your cute, or I'd of killed you much sooner!" Vhen growled at Demyx, who smiled cheekily at her before eating another cookie.

"How about one of you so called _Key_blade Masters uses your _Key_blade to _unlock_ the cell? Surely you don't need Demyx's key to get us out of here." Ealair suggested going back to his drawing. It was quiet at Ealair's words the meaning behind his statement hanging heavy on all of them.

Riku, Sora, and Roxas each slapped a hand to their faces and swore under their breath.  
_"Why didn't I think of that?"_ They thought, and Roxas summoned his Keyblade.

"Shall I have the honor?" He asked Riku and Sora sarcastically.

"Just OPEN THE DOOR!" Vhen yelled.

"OKAY!!" Everyone else yelled back and Roxas aimed his Keyblade where the lock was.

"Uh-oh!" Demyx squeaked and ran away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vexen collapsed to the ground, exhaustion gnawing at his bones. The darkness welled around him.

'Damn it, no matter how much I fight it, it just doesn't go away.' Sighing he lifted his Shield to ward off another vicious attack. He was not ten feet from his own house and the shit wasn't letting him be. It swarmed around him, taunting as it dug its sharp claws into him. He hissed as blood oozed from the shallow scrape. Eyes burning he blasted spells of ice into the swirling black. The thing roared in pain just as a strangled scream blasted from the house.

His face lost all color. Am….Not wasting time finishing the thought he sprinted towards the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Am huffed as Mangi landed another well placed kick to the side of her face. The force sent Am spiraling into the four poster bed. Struggling to keep her hold on the box she winced as she gently touched the side of her face. Blood was seeping from the many cuts on her arms, her split lip and the lacerations that decorated her face. The room they were in was a wreak, stained with Am's blood. So far Mangi had been kind enough to keep her blows from her stomach…but it was only a matter of time before she slipped up.

"Come now, it's not that difficult. All you'd have to do is give me the box and this'll all end." Mangi grinned winningly at her.

"I can't do that Mang, I have to take this with me. Please let me go." Am stared up in to the Demoness's eyes pleading with her. Glaring down at her, Mang considered.

Grinning cruelly, she said, "Sorry Am no can do. Now unless you want your friends to die, I suggest handing me that box."

Hugging the box to her chest, she shakily stood, waiting for her balance to improve. Mang watched her with a bored expression on her face. Watching the muscles ripple, she braced for the impact. 'Surely she's not so stupid.' Mangi thought. Am launched herself forward and ran at Mang. 'I've been wrong before.' Mang added as a second thought. Right before impact Am opened up the seam and launched herself through the white door that appeared. The last she saw was Vexen stumbling into the room and watching as she disappeared. Mang screaming with anger and disbelief.

Large hands caught her before she crashed to the floor. Looking up she saw Xigbar, who was looking down at her with an unreadable expression, it looked almost like..pity…. Shaking herself mentally she stood and brushed herself off. Blood seeped from under her tattered clothes.

"We should get you into clean clothes and clean those wounds." Xig said softly. Am shook her head, and started marching off.

"I have to fix this." She said before turning away and hurrying to find Ansem, mind swirling with the overload of new information that somehow seemed calibrated to crumble the walls of her world and send it crashing around her ears...

Xigbar watched her run off before sighing, "Sometimes I just don't know." He said before walking off, intent on finding Demyx. Something big was going to go down and he didn't want the younger Nobody getting hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vhen led the way, all the while complaining about how this was going to be the lamest battle she'd ever fought in.

"We don't even have the Gods fighting with us now. Remember how it was during the Tempest of Silence, Ealair?" She grumbled, "I bet they're all just napping down in Ramlin Falls. And where the hell is Septimus when you need him?"

"Who's Septimus?" Bug asked curious. "I don't think I've ever heard that name before."

Ealair laughed out loud as Vhen's mumblings grew louder, "Bug haven't you ever wondered why I showed up when I did?" He asked her.

Scratching her head Bug looked up at him, "Yeah, and?"

Ealair chuckled, "I'm Vhen's brother, course that's not really her name you know? It's Maigshi Darkwing. Back when we were fighting with Sven and Am in the battle called the Tempest of Silence, there was this boy. His name was Septimus, he's technically what you would call Vhen's husband. I came here looking for her when she ran out o him." Smirking he poked the back of Vhen's head, "Isn't that right sissie?"

"If you EVER say that again, I will happily murder you in your bed so help me Gaia." Vhen growled.

"HA!" Bug cried, causing everyone to look at her with expression that said they worried about her sanity. "That's why Vhen doesn't like dealing with guys….she's MARRIED…." Bug lapsed into a giggle fit and had to be forcibly steered down the hallway by Roxas.

They gained access to the elevator and Roxas started the machine for the upwards climb, when he was struck by an unbelievably genius thought. He grabbed Bug's arm and dragged her into the corner and started to whisper to her. Seeing the sudden movement the others in the group started cat calling and wolf whistling. Roxas flicked them off as he filled Bug in on his plans. She nodded once, completely white with fear and anticipation.

Sven watched their antics before becoming frustrated, "The hell are you guys discussing over there?" He growled.

The two shrugged and said, "Nothing much."

About to press further Sven advanced on them, but was stalled by the elevator reaching the floor they needed. Sparing a glare back, he watched as Bug and Roxas shared a fearful look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ansem was setting the last touches on the machine he had concocted to hold the Demon Mang, when Am rushed in face stained with blood and about to pass out. He caught her as her legs gave out. Shushing her weak protests he placed her on the gurney next to his new machine. She shakily fished in her baggy top and produced an old oaken box. He eagerly reached for it, taking it in both hands and plucked the vial of liquid from its resting place. He handed the box back to Am and placed the vial on the delicate locket-catch in the machine.

"Thank you my dear, you've been most useful." He cackled wickedly. Am's hopeful expression faltered as she began to realize her grievous error. He lifted his hand and sent a powerful blast of air at her, she had no time to react and hit the opposite wall with a sickening crack just as the doors to the lab from the north and south ripped open.

From the North side came Sven, Vhen, Ealair, Riku, and Sora, from the South Vexen.

All screamed as Am hit, Xemnas grinned wickedly once at both Am's brother and her husband before teleporting him, his machine, and the unconscious Am out of the lab.

"SHIT!" Sven roared.

Amidst the confusion that was reining in the lab a loud voice cut through the babble of voices.

"All Organization members are to report to the Grand Common Room, IMEDIATELY! Dusks and lesser Nobodies are to be on the look out for intruders!"

Vexen glared dourly at the intercom, "Well at least we know where they are, the damn fools.

Sven rushed up and pinned the man to the wall, "This is all your damn fault, youngling. YOU DON'T FUCK WITH DARKNESS! Now my sister and her children are paying the PRICE!" He yelled. Vexen hung his head; Sven raised his fist preparing to beat the hell out of him when a soft hand landed on his arm.

Ealair shook his head, "This isn't helping, Sven. I know you're angry. But right now we need to find Am."

Vhen wheeled around preparing to launch into her prepped war speech only to pull up short, "Hey, where the hell did Roxas and Bug go?" she griped, angered that her audience had been reduced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soft mist had greeted the two when they had jumped through the portal, Bug landing somewhat precariously on her feet while Roxas had landed gracefully.

"Where exactly are we Bug?" Roxas asked, searching for her hand.

"Ramlin Falls, remember what Vhen said about the Gods napping. Well, what if we wake them up and tell them that Am's in trouble. They might want to help. She is a God after all; you'd think they'd want to take care of their own." She said huffily.

Smiling Roxas pressed his lips to her cheek. Giggling she softly slapped him away, tugging on his arm she pulled him into the mist. It was so dense they couldn't see their feet and had to step carefully. As she tugged she was able to discern a lightening in the mist and headed towards it. On the other side of the clouded precipitation she and Roxas were granted an awe inspiring view of the Falls of Ramlin.

Huge waterfalls spanned out as far as the eye could see, slivers of cliffs jutting out of the chasm below, creating a ring around the end of the world. Bug slowly inched to the side of the cliff and looked down. She grinned at Roxas and pointed to a particularly large boulder that had the following message engraved into it:

Trod lightly mortal,

For far below a God sleeps,

Climb the rope to reach the portal,

But beware for this is also where the demons creep

Grinning Bug slung herself over the edge and began to slide down, Roxas gripped her arm scowling slightly.

"What exactly do you think you're doing? How do you know that that rope won't fray, or if it even reaches the bottom?" He demanded.

Rolling her eyes Bug snapped, "If you had used your eyes you've have realized that that is Am's handwriting, and this rope…it's one of Sven's. There's no way it'll fray, and it always reaches the bottom. Come on!" She began her quick descent once again, disappearing into the foggy gorge below.

Sighing Roxas gingerly lowered himself down to grip the rope as well. The rope was smooth and was able to lower him down without giving him rope burn. He didn't know how long it took for him to get from the top of the cliff to the bottom but it seemed to take ages. He strained his eyes for any glimpse of Bug. The damn girl had run off yet again.

Slender hands caught his upper arms and yanked him into a cavern; startled Roxas struggled and struck out at the person. A soft gasp shamed him as he realized it was Bug, she glared at him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you..." He trailed off. A sharp pain shot up in his arm, screeching he looked down to see a livid purple popping up on the skin. He looked at Bug and smirked, "Am I forgiven then?"

"NO! You woke me from my nap time you dolt!" A voice yelled from behind them, they turned and saw a huge shadow moving from the depths of the cave. A light was suddenly sparked and they saw the owner of the voice. She had to be at least six foot seven, with a slender willowy build, fiery black eyes and waist length coal black hair. A strange mark rested between her brows, it looked like a lit match.

Bug whispered to Roxas, "She's got a mark just like Am!" He nodded but kept his eyes on the broadsword that was attached to the girl's hip.

"What was that?" The girl growled, "Okay what do you two want, I was enjoying my sleep!" Whining now, she glared at them. Daring them to make a move.

Bug cowered behind Roxas, she gave him a little nudge and he sighed, "Goddess we need your help, our friends are fighting an ancient evil and we were hoping that you'd be gracious and bestow your blessings upon us." Roxas said winging it, cheeks blushing crimson.

The Goddess laughed, "Pretty words, but I'm not the one you need to talk to about such a topic, come we are to converse with Gaia."

Roxas sent a glare back at Bug, "Happy now, we are soooo dead!"

Bug glared right back, "Miss uhhh Goddess? Are we going to see _The_ Gaia as in, Mother Nature?"

The girl laughed, "Yes, which other would you prefer to see? And you can call me Aedan… I don't much like formalities." Grinning she took Bug's hand and pulled her deeper into the cavern.

The walk wasn't particularly strenuous but both Roxas and Bug gasped for air as they descended further and further down into the earth. Despite her reasonable fear of tunnel, Bug wasn't scared of these tunnels.

The walk leveled out and Aedan put her fingers to her lips in a signal to be quite, they rounded a corner and stood in front of a gossamer cloth. She looked them over once, shrugging and then lifted the covering. Beyond it lay vast gardens, in different hues bursting with color and life. In the middle of the garden on a raised dais was a throne. Its occupant seemed to be fast asleep, head rested on the palm of her hand. All around the garden was bodies of people. Beautiful beyond imagining, but all seemed to be in a deep slumber. As they drew nearer to the figure on the throne they saw that the person was not asleep. Only dozing, lazily stroking the hair of yet another male whose head rested on her lap.

The figure lifter her eyes to Bug and Roxas, smiling as they did so. One green eye and one white with blue flecks caught and held their attention. It's companion also becoming more alert. All around the bodies of the seemingly sleeping people lifted to stand and stare at Bug and Roxas. In all there were fifteen. All save the figure in the throne bore marks between their eyebrows. Ranging from waves to swirls and dabs. The figure watched them take in it in smiling as they gaped, this then was Gaia.

"What is it that I can do for you, my children?" Softly lilting and honeyed the figure lifted up and came to its full height. Roxas noticed uneasily that everyone in the cave had to be about six foot two and seemed to tower over them. He shifted slightly and tried to coral Bug behind him. But she would stay put.

"There is to be a war!" Bug cried, at this the group began murmuring in disinterest.

"There is always war, you mortals are so bloodthirsty!" A girl cried from the group, a music note emblazoned on her forehead.

"Not only mortals this time, but a demon as well," Bug said, the remark rippling scowls throughout the group.

"Child, these things happen. It's called balance. Surely one demon has not caused so much damage." Gaia said.

"But people are dying, friends of mine." Roxas said with his tongue firmly in his cheek. He was sure he'd call some of the Organization _friends_ but a means to an ends.

"Am's going to get HURT!" Bug shouted. The group froze; Roxas slapped his hand over Bug's mouth. They had reacted to something and he wasn't sure just what that something was.

"Who is going to get hurt?" Aedan barked.

"Amaranth she's a girl I live with, well her and her brother Sven, but really she's just living with Vexen. I just live there because I like it…" Bug rambled on and on, Roxas watched as anger welled up over many of the faces. Itching to summon his Keyblade he started to back away, keeping Bug behind him.

"Does this Am have a black mark like ours?" A boy called out, a half filled moon mark between his brows.

"Y-y-eah, it's this weird arrow mark, and she's got tear drop decorations under her eyes too." Roxas said.

The group of people welled in on itself until they were a regimented unit before Gaia. She smiled and nodded, the unit turned on its heel and faced Roxas and Bug. Ten fists swung out and landed in a loud thump over each owner's heart.

"Kids, you've just earned yourself an army." Aedan said grinning.

'Maybe we might just win this…" Roxas thought.


	12. Chapter 11 Findings

"Are you done staring and glaring like macho men or are you going to waste more time?" A bored Vhen called. Slightly flushed Vexen sent one last glare at Sven before turning to the group.

"We know where the members have organized, I suggest we see if that's where Xemnas took Am." He sighed.

The group crept quietly through the corridors till they stood before the massive doors of the common room. Sucking deep breaths and readying their weapons they burst through only to find four people standing within.

A loud cough resonated through the room.

"Whaaa?" Vhen stammered.

Demyx squeaked with surprise and cowered behind Zexion, Xigbar cocked an eyebrow while Luxord merely went back to shuffling his deck.

"Where is everyone?" Vexen asked, warily stepping closer.

"Dead, eaten, or gone." Zexion replied coolly, "All thanks to your experiment."

Vexen could feel the burn of eyes boring holes into him but chose to ignore it.

"Are you going to fight us then?"

Xigbar shook his head, "No, we turned traitor. After seeing Am in that state.." He paled visibly. Vexen turned to Sven fear in his eyes but the man shook his head vigorously.

"Only in Klåry does that work." He grumbled. "I'm not getting any readings off her."

"Where could they have gone?" Ealair asked.

Riku shrugged, "There are a million possibilities."

"So you're saying it's hopeless?" Vhen snapped.

"Well we can't just search all the worlds!" Riku growled. Sora glanced between the two and placed his hand on Riku's arm.

"It might not be all that pointless." Demyx piped up. "Xemnas told Saix he had to go back to where something was found. A vital piece he said."

Nine pairs of eyes swung to his face causing him to blush furiously.

"Where something was found? And important piece?" Riku muttered. "What the hell? It's just fucking gibberish."

"No it isn't." Vexen said sounding weary.

Sven glared at him, "You know where they are?"

"I know where they are." Vexen said, voice grim.

-----

"How do you know you can trust them?" Roxas whispered to Bug.

She shrugged, "If they were going to murder us, they would have done it already."

"Too right you are," Aedan laughed. "Now, younglings do you have weapons?"

Roxas nodded and summoned his keyblade.

"Ooooh, the keyblade master, nice. What about you Bug?"

"I don't fight, I'm a healer." She said.

"Then where is your mage's staff?" Aedan asked puzzled.

"Don't have one of those either," Bug said sheepishly.

"You're rather ill-equipped for battle, aren't you. Come you can choose from our Armory." Aedan said smiling.

She lead them to a oaken door and pushed it open. The long corridor was bustling with activity, people in stages of undress and arming. Shouts of, "Where's my sword?!", "Shit! I lost my shield!", Where's my jerkins?, and "Does anyone know where the extra socks are?" resounded within the room.

She lead them down the hall dodging flailing limbs and flying weapons. Bug spun in circles, taking everything in. Out of the corner of her eye, a white object caught her attention. She walked towards it, enthralled.

It was a white bow, intricately carved with...keys? It seemed to glow with it's whiteness.

"Pretty isn't it. It's Am's." Aedan said from Bug's shoulder. "Made from Blacktree, of which there is only one left in existence. The tree itself is a misnomer. It's not black at all, but a pure and glowy white."

"Why doesn't Am use it then?" Bug asked.

"This Bow chooses its owner, for the reason that it's so powerful. Am realized this and placed a spell on it. The Eternity Bow, imbued with the light of the purest of souls, it burns the Darkness and banishes the victim for Eternity."

Roxas sighed, "That would be really useful. How do you know if it'll choose you?"

"It'll appear in its chosen's hand at their greatest need. Afterwards, it'll reappear here. Or at least that's what Am said the enchantment did. It's never been tested. There's never been a need for it. Anyways," Aedan tugged on Bug's arm. "Let's get you battle worthy eh?"

They stopped in front of a large rack of staffs. A girl was already there pondering as well. When she was them she perked up.

"Hey-oh!" She trilled. "I'm Reya! I'm Sven's wife." She beamed.

Bug's jaw dropped and she glanced at Roxas who shrugged.

Reya laughed, "I take it you didn't realize that he was married. Sven and Am, Maighsi and Ealair are part of us. Four parts of fourteen, and two parts of seven." She pointed at Aedan. "She's married to Ealair, while that man with the half moon sign," She pointed at a tall ruggedly built man who seemed to be scowling at his armor."He's Vhen's husband, Septimus. Awel," She pointed at a sturdy giant of man who was casually leaning against the door to the armory, "He used to be Am's boyfriend."

Bug giggled," And now she's married to mean old Vexen. But there's something I don't get. If you all are married to Sven, Ealair and Vhen...why don't you live with them?"

"We grew tired of living there so we "retired" they come and visit sometimes. But when you'be lived as long as we have...Life gets boring.." Aedan shrugged and picked up a cherry staff and handed it to Bug.

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, "How old are you guys anyways?"

Aedan and Reya looked at each other, "We were twenty one when we fought at the Tempest. Hmmmm..."

Bug gasped, "That was almost fourteen hundred years ago!!!"

Reya smirked, "Yup Thirteen hundred and seventy nine years ago."

Roxas snorted, "Wow...that's really old."

Bug punched him in the arm before casting a light spell. Delight lighting up her face.

------

Xemnas chuckled, everything was falling into place. He grinned and stroked the shining metal that would give him the power to get his final wish.

He turned to his second in command who was still holding the unconscious Am.

"Will she wake soon?" He asked eyeing her.

Saix shook his head. "She's in a coma. you fractured her skull."

"Small tragedies I suppose." Xemnas chuckled, "Put her over in the tank."

Saix cocked his eyebrow. "Where did you find that?"

"Stole it from Jenova." He said.

Saix hauled her up the ladder and slowly lowered her into the swirling mako, attatched the breathing tubes and clambered back down.

"So do you have a pla or anything. Or are you expecting them to just surrender?" He said sarcastically.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and strode back to his machine.

"With the help of this the Demoness will be completely under our control." He said smirking.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"The Prey."

------

"You have got to be shitting me." Sven groaned, pulling away from a whispering Vexen.

"I don't kid." Vexen grumbled ushering the group through an open portal. He stepped inside sealing it behind him

He wound his way through the group before opening the other side.

"Welcome," He said morosely," To Hell."

Vhen's mouth dropped open and Ealair and Sven paled.

"Why did you bring us here?!!" She screeched.

"Because this is where Am is." Vexen snapped.

"Then you went to Hell to get an essential piece?!" Ealair groaned.

Riku coughed," Ummm lost?" Grumbling he held Sora closer to him. He could feel the darkness emanating from where he was standing.

By all appearances the place was peaceful enough. A small thicket was clumped by the side of the road and a copse of trees stood on the other side. But that's where it got creepy. Nothing moved, yet it felt like they were being watched. By something dead.

"This is the Crossroads of Hell," Sven spat as if the words were nasty tasting.

Sora shivered and Riku pressed him closer.

"If you take another step past the intersection and look back everything...everthing" Ealair choked up.

"Everything looks like it's died. Vhen finished patting Ealair on the back.

Sora cocked his head and ran into the intersection. Riku grappled for a second with thin air.

"Sora, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Vexen drawled. Demyx grinned and dragged Zexion towards the intersection.

"Let's do it together." He giggled, taking Sora's hand they jumped back a step, and...

Disappeared.

-------------

"How are we going to climb back up that rope?" Bug whispered to Roxas.

Struck by the thought Roxas shrugged. "Portal it?" He whispered back.

"Won't work" A man drawled. Swinging around Bug and Roxas faced the man with the half moon mark.

Jumping with surprise Bug looked up at him.

"I'm Septimus." He offered.

"Bug and Roxas." She replied. "Oooh you're Vhen's husband aren't you." Roxas poked at her but she ignored him.

The man's harsh features lit up with joy. "She talks of me?"

"Uh..no, but she's starting to." Bug said, feeling guilty at the sadness that crossed the man's face.

"At least she's safe," He nodded, smile slowly working across his face.

"Suit up and rank up!" Came a sharp command. Awel stalked to and fro before the throne.

Smiling Septimus drawled, "That's Awel...don't fuck with him okay?"

"Got it." Roxas gulped.

The mass of bodies arranged themselves into two lines of five. Roxas noticed that each person stood by another that had the same mark.

"Bug, Roxas, we're leaving hold onto someone's hand!" Aedan called.

Scrambling Bug latched onto Aedan while Roxas grabbed onto Awel who grinned wickedly down at him. Gulping in fear he shot a look at Bug who smirked.

"I suppose all I can really say is have fun." Gaia sighed smiling at the group.

They bowed as one and with a mighty cry they stepped into a flash of light and vanished.

* * *

"Shit!" Riku cried and leapt forward. Vhen and Ealair shared a glance before following Sora. Sven, Xigbar followed immediately after.

Vexen glanced around before sighing and stepping though as well.

* * *

Mangi was not happy. Both of her prey had managed to excape. Am had gone to Xemnas with her box. For what she didn't know but it couldn't be anything good.

Heartless swarmed around her, sensing her anger. Cooing she plucked one from the group and nuzzled it. Wriggling excitedly it snuggled back.

A brilliant idea flashed through her mind with calm movements she molded the heartless with her hands.

"Perfect." She muttered.

* * *

Xemnas had been stroking the glass of Am's tank when he felt the presence of someone. Turning he was amused to find Sora, Demyx and Zexion standing there. It was only a second before Sven, Vhen and Ealair came through as well.

Sven was the first to catch sight of Xemnas and his sister.

"Am!" He cried before Xemnas hurled a time stop over the group.

"Yes, yes. It's Am." He cooed, "But you fools can't save her. She'll be my own personal Jenova."

"Not if I can help it." A voice said.

Xemnas half-turned and saw Vexen standing among the frozen.

"In any case she won't be able to leave the tank. She's absorbed too much Mako." Xemnas chuckled.

"Wow, you really are a fucking idiot. You didn't even bother to find out anything about her did you?" Vexen said in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Xemnas asked cocking his head.

"He means she's a Goddess. Mako's made of the life stream, aka her favored food. She eats that shit." Saix drawled from Xemnas's side.

A hand landed on Vexen's arm looking around he saw that Sven had managed to throw off the spell and was eyeing Saix. Nodding Vexen threw himself at Xemnas while Sven went after Saix.


	13. Chapter 12 The Beginning of the End

"It never fails!" Vhen growled while she and Ealair tried to figure out a way to remove Am from the mysterious tank. The fighting behind them was going on strong with the others ganging up on Xemnas and Saix.

"Why won't you let me fight with them? This is so boring!" Vhen complained. She hadn't been able to fight anything except that damn Sharnie and she was pissed. Ealair rolled his eyes at his sister, not at all in the mood to listen to her complain.

"You're not fighting because we need to figure out a way to safely remove Amaranth from the tank, that or move the tank to a safe distance away from all of this fighting." Ealair ducked as a stray Blizzaga spell came hurtling his way.

"Sorry Ealair!" Sora yelled back before parrying a blow from Xemnas energy blades. Riku dogged a punch from a Xemnas clone before slicing the mirage in half and tackling the madman into Vexen's path. 

"Focus on the fight!" Sven yelled over to the brunette before rolling away to avoid being smashed with Saix's claymore. Demyx was behind Saix commanding the water to aid in the fight. Zexion at the ready to assist when needed.

"That tank isn't gonna break. It's made of tougher stuff." Xigbar explained popping up behind Vhen and Ealair.

"Then we gotta move the damn thing! How do we go about that?" Vhen snapped.

"It has wheels on the bottom." Xigbar said pointing to the small round wheels at the bottom of the tank.

"Oh."

Luxord watched the fighting unfold before him and quickly made himself scarce. Normally, he would support his fellow Organization members, but as it was he'd rather fold now then risk what could possibly end up bad for him. He was more determined to live than die.

He ran back to the Crossroads of Hell looking around him to find the entrance everyone had come through, but there wasn't one anymore. Nothing but the smell of decay, sulfur, and death hung in the air, and it sent chills down his back. This was a place no one should ever end up in, and it made sense to him now why Mangiana was so fucked up.

I'll just have to make my own way out then, Luxord smirked confidently trying to conjure another dark portal to take him back to Organization stronghold. The keyword here was trying because it wasn't working.

"What the--"

"Funny thing about this place, you can always get in but you can never get out." Luxord gasped and whirled around just in time to duck and avoid getting his head chopped off.

"Well, unless you're me of course. I know how you can get out but, it's going to cost you as all deals with a demon do." Mangiana grinned maniacally. Luxord grimaced not at all happy to see the Demon responsible for practically eating his fellow comrades alive.

"Mangiana. How lovely to see you." He greeted, though his tone was far from pleased. Mangiana scowled.

"You people need to learn my actual name. That name is so gross. Nowhere near as fear inducing as my real name." Mangiana pouted, lowering her scythe. That name was one of servitude and she hated being tied down.

"Well, what name do you wish to be called by? I'm willing to call you by your real name." He'd do anything to stay on her good side at this point. If calling her by her real name made her less grumpy and bought him enough time to figure a way out of this relatively unscathed he'd do it.

"Heh, trying to butter me up isn't going to help you any." Mangiana laughed. "See, how can I put this in terms you can understand?"

"Ah, yes, think of this as a card game of chance. I in am need of your assistance, and the only way to do that is to offer you a better hand of cards than what you have originally been dealt. So, you can either take a chance to get out of here once you help me, or I can kill you right now."

Luxord and Mangiana stared each other down, Luxord contemplating his options and Mangiana watching him intently.

It was true that with the current hand he was playing now he wouldn't get very far in fact the minute he ran from the fight behind him he'd been banking on being able to leave the same way he came. He didn't want to go back and fight with them, because the reason he knew they would all fail was standing now right in front of him.  
So he could either die here or work with Mangiana and get out of here once the real fighting went underway.

"You drive a hard bargain, lassie. But I've made my choice."

"And?" Mangiana grinned, more than ready to hear what ever answer he had.

"There she goes again." He sighed as he watched Mangiana conversing with Luxord. He'd been watching Mangiana now for some time now, ever since she stepped back into Hell months ago he'd taken to watching her. Unfortunately it seemed she was back to her old tricks again, and he shook his head as Luxord shook hands with the demoness.

Mortals never seem to learn they shouldn't make deals with devils. He sighed disappointed that it seemed that this time Mangiana might actually succeed in her plans. Her so called friends from the Upperworld fighting their best against the wrong threat trying to save the one person who didn't really need saving.

Sorry, Mangiana, but I'm doing this for your own good. He said before vanishing in a flash of light a large white feather behind him. He had some persuading to do if he was going to help the one person who could stop all of this.

* * *

"We've wheeled her over, now what do we?" Vhen snapped her gaze still on the fight that was swirling some fifty feet from where they stood.

"I don't know if we should move her, though she's eaten mako before I don't think she's been submerged in it before." Ealair said, tapping on the glass as if hoping it would wake Amrie up.

"Ealair we eat that shit, it shouldn't have done anything wrong to her." Vhen growled.

"Ever hear of too much of a good thing?" Ealair asked dryly. Vhen shook her head and glared up at him.

"We're GODS we don't just die from something as simple as FOOD." She whined.

"He does have a point dear one. Even Gods can die of something as powerful as them." A soft voice said. Spinning around Vhen gaped at the figure before her.

"Gaia" She breathed. Smiling softly the woman nodded and gestured towards the comatose Am.

"May I?" She asked. Nodding Ealair and Vhen backed away from the tank and watched as Gaia first stroked the glass and then proceeded to dissolve into it, disappearing from sight.

"I didn't know she could do that." Ealair said completely awed at the sight of Gaia after so many years.

"She's like ultra powerful and shit, of course she can. I think it's time we joined this fight, brother mine. I'm positive Gaia will take care of Am, there isn't much we can do now."

"Right." Ealair agreed and they both ran off to join the fight. The others seemed to be having trouble now that Saix was doing his best to protect Xemnas and taking most of the blows while in Berserker mode.

* * *

"Whatever you need miss, I'm willing to do." Luxord scoffed as he carefully snuck his way through the melee, completely ignored by the others.

"That's what I said, but doing this...ah, well. People got to die sometime." Luxord shrugged and paused to observe Amaranth floating in the mako. The guilt he already felt increasing as he looked away. She was a Goddess anyway. Nothing that happened here would affect her. There sitting on a pedestal a few feet from where the tank had originally been was Mangiana's box. All he needed was to bring it to her and he'd be scott free of this mess. He ran towards it, quickly as possible and managed to duck as a stray Blizzaga nearly froze his head.

"Vexen's aiming has gone to piss!" Luxord scowled darkly. He hated the cold, and it was already boiling and roasting down here in Hell. He wondered for a moment if Hades would be here, but judging from how barren the place was he doubted it.

* * *

Smiling gently Gaia floated into the mind of her daughter. She was met with little resistance as Am's subconscious mind.

"I know you're awake in there Am. It's time to wake up." She called her voice echoing through the blank space of Am's mind.

"Is it safe now?" A shaky voice answered.

"Enough for you to talk to me." Gaia said moving to sit on the floor.

A shadowy figure emerged from a shaded corner and shuffled forward. A weary Am trudged forward and sank slowly to the ground.

"Did you come to help me, or just to offer advice?" Am asked glaring at her hands.

"Both, but then my words can be construed both as help and advice." Chuckling Gaia drew her daughter into her arms. Smoothing back the reddish hair she started rocking her.

"Just don't speak in riddles. Okay?" Am said mumbling into Gaia's clothes.

"I'll be quite honest with you then, you've got yourself into a mighty fine mess. You realize that?" Gaia said still rocking.

"I do, but how do I fix it?" Am asked still nestled into Gaia's clothing.

"There must be balance. You know that, always the scales of good and evil, light and dark must be balanced. For without evil, how can people strive for the light?" Gaia whispered.

"Riddles, you're talking in freaking riddles!" Am growled.

Pulling back and glowering down at Am, Gaia snapped," There must be sacrifice, for your friend to become whole there must be something taken away. What it is, that is up to you. But remember the balance." And with that Gaia vanished leaving Am alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Zexion!" Demyx cried only to be knocked away into a boulder by a direct hit with Saix claymore. He slumped to the ground unconscious as the battle raged on. Saix was positively livid, his rage absolutely terrifying as he unleashed his wrath upon them.

Xemnas even was worried by the pure animosity Saix was displaying. He'd seen on several occasions Saix lose control of himself, but Berserk Mode never lasted this long before. Not ever had Saix been able to remain in this state for long periods of time, simply because it pushed his body to its limits and the energy would drain quickly wielding that massive weapon around.

"What's going on?" He thought as Saix kept attacking eyes red and scattering them all around. From her position atop a hill overlooking the fight Mangiana watched the scene unfold. Saix was positively psychotic and erratic in his movements he struck at anything and everything not caring who he hit, and more than once Xemnas himself had to dodge out of the mad blue haired man's reach.

'In hell your sins are magnified and turned against you.' She remembered being taught. The punishment of some mortals was to bear the weight of their sins until it broke them, and Saix a man who used his wrath and the insane strength it gave him as an advantage was finally loosing the control he managed to gain and slowly his wrath was building into bloodlust. Soon he'd either drop dead and die or stop when he killed the one thing he was trying to protect.

She turned her gaze away from the fight and spotted Am's tank, the woman lay suspended in the mako and she snorted.

"How cowardly to hide in there. Come out soon. I want you to see your face when I get exactly what I've been wanting ever since I came to Klåry. You'll be able to watch it die."

* * *

Still sitting on the ground Am rocked her body back and forth, keeping time with the zillion thoughts spinning through her head. Balance, keep the balance..It sounded so simple, but what equals what. How much should she give to equal the life of her friend? Sighing in frustration she struggled not to cry. Her mind spun in circles as she contemplated the task that she had found herself bound to.

But how could she decide what to give up, nothing equaled the life of her friend in her eyes, nothing except... no she couldn't do that, it wasn't possible. It would kill her if she had to, but...for a friend?

Huffing in a deep breath Amrie forced her eyes open only to be blinded by a haze of murky blue-green. Panicked she slammed her eyes closed and send a ripple of energy through her body causing the tank to shatter.

* * *

"How the hell do we find them?" Roxas whined to Bug leaning towards her, away from Awel who had a death-grip on his arm. Bug shrugged and tightened her grip on Aedan's arm, smiling she looked down at Bug and ruffled her hair with her free hand.

"We know where they are, we can sense them. We'll be there soon." A deep voice rumbled. Roxas started and looked up at Awel who was grinning down at him. With his free hand he tapped his forehead, "We can see where they are, they don't realize that we know what's going on." Roxas raised his eyebrow and glanced back at Bug who giggled.

In the distance Roxas could see a darkening in the white tunnel they were traveling in. Fear spiked in his heart as he thought about what they might find on the other side.

He hoped that everyone was still alive.....

* * *

Luxord froze holding on tight to Mangiana's box as Saix came hurtling towards him, he wouldn't be able to run away, not with that crazed look in his eye. He very much felt like prey about to be devoured, no he was about to be ripped apart by this man.

"Saix, NO!"

Crash!!!

Saix stopped inches in front of the pale trembling Luxord who stared straight ahead transfixed at the man before him. Everyone turned to face the tank where Am came spilling out and landing in a heap on the ground.

"Amaranth!" Vexen cried out and ran towards his wife.

"Vexen stop!" Sven yelled and yanked the man back just in time as Saix turned from Luxord to Vexen and swung at him. The blow missed crushing Vexen's head in by a mere inch and the two stumbled back and away from Saix who lifted the weapon again and swung some more.

"We're not going to get to Am that way." Riku coughed up blood and allowed Sora to help him back up. He'd taken a blow of Saix claymore to his stomach and he'd been knocked out for some time now. He'd awoken just as Saix dropped the bruised and tired Sora to the ground to charge at Luxord.

"If we don't do something Am is going to get hurt, and then her and her kids are done for!" Sora panicked. This fight was much different from what he was used to and without Goofy and Donald he couldn't use any of his drive forms. There was final, but Final Form was a bit more…personal than the others and he wasn't so willing to meld his mind, body, and soul with others just yet.

"Vhen cover me!" Ealair ordered and ran from tending to Zexion to try and get to Am. Vhen glared at his back but grabbed three shuriken hidden under her sleeve ready to attack should Saix move and attack her brother next.

"Don't fuck this u-Ealair get out of the way!" She screamed. Ealair looked back over his shoulder but suddenly stopped as he felt it. The air was suddenly too dry and he found breathing difficult, Saix next to him looked up and howled as a mass of flames came hurtling towards them and barreled them down. Fire erupting right on the spot where Saix and Ealair were; burning them alive.

"EALAIR!!"' Vhen cried and ran to try and get to her brother inside the massive tower of flames.

* * *

At first all she could comprehend was the screaming, the cries of agony. Of pain, whimpering in fear she curled up into a ball to try and protect herself. A rough hand landed on her back and she shifted away from it, crying into her knees. Several hands fell onto her back and she lifted her head to see who it was. Smiling faces peered into her own bloodied tear streaked on.

"Awel?" she gasped. He nodded and lent down to scoop her up. She snuggled deeper into his arms and looked around. The screaming hadn't lessened but it had changed, became more defined. The cries of pain were of Ealair's, the ones of horror were Vhen's. Eye's snapping open as her mind cleared she took in the scene. A large pillar of fire was burning not six feet in front of her, and as she watched two figure burned and crumpled to the ground. Turning her head she buried it into Awel's chest and tried to stem the tears that flooded her eyes.

A sharp bark in a familiar voice brought her face from its hiding place. Vexen was scrambling towards her, anger marring his features. Relief washed through her as she reached for him. He plucked her out of Awel's arms and pulled her close. He murmured to her as he continued to glare at Awel who chuckled.

"Don't fear Nobody, she's undeniably yours." He frowned for a second before barking out orders to the God Army.

Roxas and Bug ran up to Amrie and grabbed her arms.

"We missed you!" Bug babbled happily. Roxas ever the stoic boy, just clung to her hand. Looking up, Amrie addressed the ranked Gods.

"Your target isn't here, but when she does come. She's mine." She said jutting out her jaw in a defiant manner, turning to Vexen she nailed him with a stern expression. "No matter how much I love you, you do NOT get in my way. Do I make myself clear? Stay out of it." She growled. He started to shake his head in a panicked fashion, "VEXEN, so help me Gaia you stay out of my way or I'll pin you to the ground with vines." She glared at him and he flinched before nodding.

She turned back to the Gods and quirked an eyebrow. They nodded and slammed their closed fists over their hearts in salute.

* * *

"Roxas! Bug!" Sora yelled glad to finally see what happened to his Nobody and his friend. Riku gave Roxas a nod of acknowledgement but otherwise remained silent. He let Sora led them over to their Xigbar, Zexion, and Demyx who were up with Luxord.

"Sora leave me right here. You go ahead and help I'll be all right." He said giving his friend a reassuring smile. Sora hesitated for a moment but did as Riku asked of him and went to the other Nobodies who were okay now after Saix was now undoubtedly out of the action. He sat across from Xemnas on the other side of the slowly dying flames.

. Still too hot for wither him or Vhen to get to Ealeair, but enough that they could make out where the two people trapped inside were.

. Still too hot for wither him or Vhen to get to Ealeair, but enough that they could make out where the two people trapped inside were.

"You bastard. This is all your fault!" Vhen yelled before moving to try and reach Xemnas by going through the flames. Riku grabbed her foot and tripped her up before she could get too far.

"Don't he's not worth it!"

"That's my Brother in there! He could…he could actually have….let me go! None of this would have happened if this jack ass hadn't brought us all here!"

"No! None of this would be happening if it weren't for-"

"You care to finish that sentence hot stuff or do I have to shut you up?"

Vhen gasped as suddenly the tower of flames dispersed and were gone leaving but scorched earth and the charred twisted remains of Saix in front of their eyes. Xemnas screamed at the sight of his second and command glared outraged at the figure standing right next to him.

"Let go of Ealeair! You sick bitch!" Vhen cried outraged at Mangiana who stood in front of them all now holding by the neck a severally burned Ealear

"Fine." Mangiana dropped Ealeair to the ground and walked past as Vhen made a dash for her brother. Mangiana walked up to Riku staring down at him, face blank as the God Army poised ready to attack.

"Riku Hisawa. Wanna make a deal?" Mangiana smiled winningly at him but Riku shook his head and scooted away from her. She frowned at his rejection but didn't let it deter her.

"That's smart. For now." She smirked and turned to face the crowd. Awel watched her warily more than ready to attempt killing her no, but a look from Am made him reconsider his thoughts and he did nothing.

"Luxord, don't you think it's time you held your end of the deal?" Mangiana inquired looking over at Luxord. Luxord stared at the box as Mangiana outstretched her hand expectantly waiting for the box to be delivered into her hands.

He walked forward ignoring the other Nobodies and the other's pleas and shocked faces of dismay. Just 3 feet away from delivering his prized possession that would bring him to freedom and he'd be able to be free…on the other hand.

"No, no I don't I will be handing over the box missy. I've just been delivered a better new set of cards to play with. I think I'll take those stakes and have you do my bidding!"

"YOU WHAT!" Mangiana roared outraged the very air and earth heating up as she grew positively livid.

-------

Spitting pins and needles she quirked her eyebrow and cackled manically.

"If you think winning is that easy your wrong Luxord, the house ALWAYS wins." She sneered and lifted her hand bringing it down in a violent motion. Chaos erupted as black shadows sprang up from nowhere gaining focus, clarity and color as they grew. Morphing until everyone had a double looking them in the eye. Sora screamed with panic as he recognized himself lifting the keyblade just in time to block a heavy blow from the shadow keyblade. The piercing sound seemed to confuse the Look-a-like's and they scrambled before stopping in front of their prey once more.

"The fuck is this magic?" Awel howled as a shadow Am swung a heavy broadsword at him.

"Neo-shadows" Sora huffed as he dodge rolled a well aimed blow from Shadow Riku's ragnarok. Vhen was fending off two different shadows, Aedan and Septimus. She had taken a protective stance in front of Ealair and hadn't budged since. Bug was cowering behind Roxas who was also fending off two shadow, himself and Bug. She glanced over to Vhen and seemed to come to a decision. Sucking in a huge breath she sprinted for Vhen. She knelt down beside Ealair and touched him with her staff, healing him. His shallow panting became steadier, and his burnt skin slowly regained its tanned complexion.

The entire time the drama had been unfolding, Am had been casually flitting across the room. She internally giggled as she recalled the box and its contents. Idiot Luxord didn't know the damn box was worthless. Awel had been ready to pounce but she quelled his desire with a stern look that would have killed him if he'd been a weaker man.

She inched the last few feet as she looked back to the hustling group of warriors, everyone was in the battle of their life, trying to defend both themselves and the ones they loved. Mangiana was watching the proceedings from the overhang, gleefully chuckling each time someone was cut or nearly sliced. Gritting her teeth Am sprinted the last few feet to the machine that Xemnas had teleported with her. Reaching into the mechanical interior she plucked the strange vial from the lock clasp and slipped it into her shirt. Hurrying back to Vexen's side she slid a dagger from her thigh and stabbed the shadow in the back causing it to swirl to mist and disappear. He sighed and glanced up at her, she smiled and took his hand before swinging him around and thrusting her dagger into the chest of yet another shadow.

"Where the hell are they all coming from?" Riku cried as he fended off three shadow Sora's. Parrying and thrusting he worked his way back over to Sora who was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the Shadow Riku's. Out of the corner of her eye Am saw Vhen finally succumb to the influx of Shadows. Bellowing in rage Septimus leapt toward her and disappeared into the swirling blackness. She could see the mists of destroyed heartless and finally Vhen and Septimus gradually reappeared. Vexen was still fighting off heartless caging her in to the wall. An ice cold hand grasped her upper arm and jerked her away from the protection of Vexen.

Eye's blazing with fury, Xemnas shoved his face into Am's oblivious to the ongoing fight for life that was still going on.

"I saw that, I want that vial. Now!" He snapped. She quirked her eyebrow and shook her head, tugging her arm out his grasp. He made a last ditch effort for her and struck her hard sending her spiraling straight into Mangiana.


	14. Chapter 13 Tides of Change

Chapter 13 Tides Of Change

"Hmm seems you're quite clumsy today Am." Mangiana purred stroking Amrie's hair. Gulping in fear Am struggled against the death-grip the demoness had on her. Vexen started forward but a glare from both Am and Mangi had him stalled dead in his tracks.

"Now darling, I'd like you to hand over that vial." She continued in a sickeningly sweet voice. Her cheek nuzzled against the side of Am's face, one hand traveling down her body and coming to rest on Am's stomach. Steel shot up Amrie's spine as claws emerged from the nail beds of Mangi's hands. Leaning her head closer she nuzzled into the base of Am's neck, simultaneously dragging her claws over the slightly rounded flesh concealed beneath the shirt. "We can do this the easy way," hot breath blew over Am's ears and she fought with her instinct to struggle, "Or the hard way. You're still going to die either way, but hard means it's going to be very painful. Easy, I'll snap your neck so you don't feel a thing." As if to hurry up the decision, Mangi gripped Am's hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck.

All motion had ceased when Mangi had lifted her hand and erased the remaining shadows. Everyone was watching to see what would happen. Ealair was huddled into Aedan's arms with Vhen glaring at Mangi, fingering her remaining dagger and stars. Awel was beside himself with rage, looking on the verge of attack only the warning that Am had given him keeping him in line. Sora was wrapped in Riku's arms sniffling and trying to staunch the blood flowing out of his arm. Sven gazed up at his sister, and was able to hear her telling him to stay put. To wait. To watch.

Aware that she had everyone's attention, Mangi stepped down from the pedestal she was standing on and moved closer to Vexen. Grinning manically she lowered her head to Am's shoulder and bit it. Hard enough to cause blood to flow, Am staunched the need to cry out and blinked the tears away. Blood staining her teeth a garish pink she licked her lips obscenely and laughed.

"Have you told her how you made me? The lies you fed her, the danger you put her and her friends in?" She whispered, still licking at the puncture mark.

Vexen paled, and stared at his feet.

"I'll take that as a huge no." She laughed, "Before I kill your beloved wife and her kiddies, I want you to tell her just how you betrayed her. How you lied to her, how you allowed her to be stuck in this position." She growled. Vexen lowered his head and shook it.

"Fine, I'll just kill off all her friends, let you hear their screams and know that you caused this. And you can't even own up to it. Watch as the terror grows in her eyes as she sees the blood cascade around her ankles and know that with each one that dies, she's that much closer to dying." Baring her teeth she turned to the group that was stationary for fear of another attack on Am. "Who'd like to be first?"

When no one spoke she glared and waved a hand, Am heard the shrill cries as someone was dragged across the floor. Though Mangi hadn't moved she knew that another hostage had been taken.

Releasing her hair Mangi allowed Am to move her head once again. Looking over she realized that it was Ceridewn, one of the Gods who had been chosen. Fear clouded in her eyes as she was pressed to Mangi's body. Casting Am away she cast a fire spell at her, causing bars of flame to encase her in a small cell. Vexen tried to go after her but a not so subtle cough from Mangi stopped him yet again in his tracks.

Leaning down her head she whispered to the girl trapped in her arms. Whatever Mangi had said to her caused her breathing to escalate. "Last chance Vexen." Mangi laughed. The girl opened her mouth to cry out but the echoing of the sickening crack of her neck drowned it out. A boy dropped to his knees and began to wail as Mangi let the lifeless body of the girl slip from her grasp. Am got as close to the bars of her cage as she dared and looked at Vexen.

"Please, just say it." She said, turning her gaze to Ceridewn. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Mangi kick at the body. Vexen turned pleading eyes to Am and back to Mangi. She cocked her head at him, questioning. Fear caused him to hold his tongue. Grinning Mangi waved her hand and drew in the next victim. Awel.

"Nooooooooooo!" Am cried throwing herself at the bars only to screech in paid as they seared into her skin. Awel looked to her and smiled sadly.

"See you soon, sweetheart." He said glaring down at Vexen. Mangi cackled as Vexen shifted guiltily. Mangi opened the cage and drew Am toward her with a flick of her fingers. With another flick she unsheathed Awel's sword and held it out to Am. She shook her head and tried to back away, but the bonds of the spell holding her held her firm.

"Come now Am, don't you know how to hold a sword," Mangiana asked evilly. Am struggled but Mangi manipulated her fingers to grasp the hilt. Tutting as Am let the blade fall to the ground. Mangi took control of her hands and guided them to press the blade against Awel's chest. Tears streamed down Am's cheeks as she closed her eyes against the horrible deed she was about to commit.

"Veeeeexeen!" She wailed, but it was too late, with a vicious push Mangi pierced Awel's chest cavity and impaled him upon the sword. Blood seeped stained Am's clothing and ran down her front. Tears mingled with the crimson and she turned to face Vexen, fear darkening her eyes. He gazed up at her and quickly looked away.

"Do it, do you want her to break?" Sven snarled at him. "Because she's about to crack, and it'll be all your fault. Again."

"Vexen, please...just do it," Bug whispered looking at the pale man. "Am's not going to be able to stand much more. Just do it, no matter what I know she's going to forgive you for it. Just tell her what it is." She used her softest voice, knowing that it was the only thing that might reach him. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Roxas still frozen looking at the bloody mess on the dais. Slowly she reached over to him and took his hand in hers. His eyes darted to hers, then to their hands and then back to the dais. She stroked his fingers trying to calm him down, to bring him back to his body.

Mangi it seemed was enjoying Am's torment. Dancing around the woman as she broke down, still covered in her friends blood. Eyes blank and unseeing she turned to him before doubling over and vomiting. Vexen said nothing as Am sat down on the edge of the pulpit and lowered her head into her hands, dropping the sword to her feet. Blood pooled from the center of the dais and wrapped itself around her, staining her clothing and tainting her skin. Tears leaked from the palm of her hand and mingled with the blood that adorned her.

None of this reached him until he heard a soft whimper behind him. Sora was struggling against the tight bands of Riku's arms, tears glossing over his sapphire eyes as he panicked. Riku trying to help slid his hands over Sora's eyes. Instead of helping it only magnified Sora's panic attack. Wailing he bucked and rocked in Riku's arms causing the boy to tighten his grip which only further increased Sora's anxiety. Annoyed with the noise, Mangi straightened and glared at Riku.

"Make the brat be quiet." She snapped. He clapped his hand over Sora's mouth, silencing him. Riku pinned Sora to the ground in an attempt to stop the wriggling. Sven slowly walked over to them, placing his fingers on Sora's temples he soothed the spiking levels of straining panic that were in overdrive. Sora's eyes grew vapid and emotionless, he lay still in Riku's arms breathing heavily.

Having seen all she could take, Vhen lost it. "You fucking bastard! Do you not have any emotion whatsoever? Really? Do something, end this shit! Don't just stand there, do what she said!!" She exploded. Vexen flinched away from the sound and stepped forward before dropping to his knees in front of Am. He locked onto her arms and tried to get her to look at him.

She ripped herself from his grip and broke out in fresh sobs, refusing to look at him. He sighed and sat back on his heels, bowing his head he began.

"I know it's a little late for me to ask you to forgive me, but hopefully...Anyways, Back when I first met you, when I was still working for Xemnas, I was assigned to this world to see if it had any use to us for Kingdom Hearts. It was by accident that I met you, by accident that I found this place, and by accident that I found..The Book." Shaking his head he sat on the ground and ran a hand through his hair. " I hadn't heard of Hades being here before, it wasn't plausible, but then if you thought about it I suppose it could be. While you were with Gaia did she ever say anything about a Book of the Damned?" Am slightly tilted her head, taking encouragement from the simple gesture he plodded on. "It was rumored to have fantastical abilities, the owner could wish for something, and it would happen. We were foolish enough to believe the house wife tales. So with foolish intentions I stole the book from Hades. He had been complaining about not being able to open it. It nearly caused me to turn back, and now...I wish I had. You had been so kind to open your doors to me, and I brought the book into your halls and studied them. One story in particular caught my attention. A demon that would do your bidding if you had the right ingredients. I became obsessed. I searched everywhere for those items. And at last I had found them all. I brought them to the Castle that Never Was, and set up my experiment. But I had become careless, my intensity for my project had left me sightless. I had left the door between the worlds open. And half way through the experiment, Bug walked in. She triggered something, something that had been lacking and the book exploded. Bug was knocked unconscious and I picked her up and ran for it. The experiment had been a failure, but it wasn't until weeks later that I realized just how big of a failure it had been." He sighed and leaned backwards staring at the ceiling, unaware of his rapt audience. "Mangiana had been born weeks ago but had been left without an anchor for her to attach herself to a world, so she traveled through the worlds looking for the one thing that would keep her grounded long enough to become strong."

"Bug.." Am breathed.

"Yes, Bug. Mangiana finally found her, Sven and I had been out gathering firewood. When she came stumbling from the woods. Bloodlust raged in her eyes, and she was hunting. Startled Sven grabbed his sword and began to fight her, I recognized her from the picture in the book and knew immediately that her anchor had been something in the room, I knew it couldn't have been me, so I assumed it had been Bug. I was right. Sven in his quick thinking, came up with a bind to keep her tied to the house, and we entered a contract with her. Which led up to this happening." He said, groaning in frustration.

Sarcastic clapping echoed in the cave, Mangiana smirked as she circled Vexen.

"Ach, that was beautiful. Always good to know that you know you got served. But, I do think that you're giving us the abridge version. I seem to remember that you left out quite a few key elements. So, care to enlighten us?" She said dashing away imaginary tears.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." Vexen said, emotionless.

Shrugging Mangi giggled, "Fine then, have it your way." Snapping her fingers she drifted back to the dais. Beside her Riku appeared, struggling against blackened chains. Sora woke from his stupor and wailed in a high keening voice.

"Grab him!" Sven yelled. Vhen, Bug and Aedan flung themselves at him, pinning him once more to the ground. Cackling madly Mangi strolled over to the incapacitated Sora. Squatting down to eye level she giggled tauntingly.

"Tell Vexen to share the rest of his story. Or you'll watch your boy toy have my hand plunge into his chest and wrench his beating heart out and crush it, before I rip him limb from limb and devour him." She screeched. Turing back to the struggling Riku she smiled wickedly, "He does look like he'll taste quite nice." Sora reared up and tried to get free. Exhausted from his mental breakdown he slowly lowered himself and muttered into the ground.

"Fucker, tell what she wants to hear. Or I'll rip it from your throat." He growled, devoid of all emotion. Vexen's eye widened in panic as he listened to Sora continue to spit abuse at him.

Am's head snapped up as she head Sora continue to scream, her eyes misted over and she turned to him. Getting down on her knees she took his head in her hands.

"Vexen tell me everything, now. Or I won't be able to forgive you. I need to know." She said as calmly as possible. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to pry his eyes from hers. She stubbornly refused to yield and he sighed.

"O-our Contract said that, as long as Mangiana received some of the life force of every person in the house, she'd refrain from killing anyone and drink a potion that helped to control her." His head bowed and his voice shook violently, " But about a month ago, that changed. When something unexpected happened." He looked her in the eye and began to cry, "You became pregnant, and I couldn't let her suck the life out of our children. I just couldn't. She became violent and began attacking Nobodies, that's why Axel's dead, that's why Roxas and I were in danger, that's why only Zexion, Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar are the only ones left besides Xemnas and Saix. That's why everyone who lived in that house was in danger. Because I had refused her the rights to your children." His head dropped from her hands and he curled up with his head buried in his knees.

Am reached to console her husband, for even though he'd done something wrong he had tried to protect them in best way he could, and had done so much just for the sake of their children.

"Vexen I-Ahhh!" Am screamed in pain as a rough hand pulled at her braid and she was yanked backwards and straight into a dagger. Mangiana laughed as she dug a little deeper and Amaranth gasped at the searing pain that swept through her body. The blade had found it's mark straight through her heart.

Everything seemed to stop and move in slow motion. Am feel forward onto her knees and cried out once more as the white hot feeling bloomed in her chest and she clutched at it as if that would stop the pain. Face white as a sheet, Vexen lept forward screaming out in dismay and rage to reach his wife.

Mangiana was stepping back, taking the dagger out with her, and letting the woman collapse into his reaching arms. Pure chaos erupted within Sven's mind as he felt his twin's physical and mental pain, and he ran to aid his sister hands desperately trying to stem the blood flowing out of her body as if by simply pressing hard enough he could put it all back.

Am suddenly felt her body turning cold, and her vision was hazing over in a fog of white, the last thing she saw before the white faded and eternal darkness claimed her forever was the weeping and anguished faces of her friends gathered around her.


	15. Chapter 14 What Happens In Hell

Chapter 14 What Happens In Hell

Vexen, crawled slowly to where his wife lay motionless on the ground, blood still seeping out of her. Sven had stopped writhing in pain and had managed to drag himself over to his twin. Nobody seemed to care that Mangi was walking away laughing. Nobody except Bug. Tears of anger, frustration and pain spilled from her eyes as she watched Mangi turn and wink at her, in that instant she didn't think, she just acted. Lunging forward, staff raised she hurled herself forward. Roxas screamed in warning but she was too quick for the arms that reached out to grab her. Lifting the staff she took aim, and let loose...an arrow? Looking down in to her hands in confusion she saw the Eternity Bow instead of the cherry wood staff she'd been carrying. Mangiana's eyes widened in shock as she saw the light arrow speed towards her. Just before it hit, a flash of light lit up the cave, illuminating even the darkest corners. Mangiana screamed once before disappearing.

Floating in a vast amount of white, it lapped at her gently...soothingly.

"You did well, Am." A soft voice said. "You kept the balance."

Eyes flipped open and Am sat up, turning to face the speaker. Quirking an eyebrow she stared at her mother.

"Yes, I understand how difficult it was." Gaia said, sighing.

"Then you know what I want." Am said. Gaia looked at her in exasperation.

"The balance, Am. The balance." Standing she turned to place her hands on Am's shoulders.

"Fuck the balance. There's one rule you're purposefully leaving unplayed, and I demand my rights." Am said, irritated.

"Hmm, you've learned as well." Gaia said chuckling. "You know what it entails though. Right?"

"I'd take that any day than to be trapped here." Am said looking around the vast garden.

"You're a free spirit Am, you could never be like us." Awel said from behind her. She turned slowly and glanced sheepishly up at him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's what was meant to be." He said rocking her slightly.

"Now we're here for good, but there's one last thing to attend to before you leave." Ceridewn said from Am's side. Gaia sighed and opened a book she had been hiding in her lap. Opening it to the first page she peered down into the picture. Mangi was asleep in bed, sleeping peacefully. Am grinned.

"Is she all better then?" She asked.

"As good as she'll get." Awel crowed.

"Can she come home then?" Am asked.

Gaia nodded and gently shook Mangi from the book. Am caught her before she could crash to the ground and wake. Sighing softly, Gaia bowed to Am and teleported her and Mangi from the gardens.

The mansion was quiet for several weeks, nobody feeling up to playing games or chatting freely. A feeling of somber moroseness had descended upon the Klarian Mansion. And nobody had been brave enough to try and change it. Vexen and Sven had refused to come out of their respective rooms, even to get food. The remaining Gods had taken rooms on the top floor and had kept to themselves. Roxas had taken to just sitting in the game room thinking, while Bug and Sora had retreated to the art room. Riku alternated between the two, never saying a word.

But even in the midst of pain and tribulation, joy has a way of find their way back into the hearts of those most in need of it. It happened during breakfast one morning, Sora having gotten angsty with the gloomy mood, and had slammed his spoon on the table and stood up abruptly.

"Fuck this guys, I know we miss them, her. But we need to start healing." Standing up fully he started to pace. Roxas rolled his eyes at Bug who had to stifle a giggle. Everyone else just watched as Sora paced. Finally he stopped and placed both hands on the table and glared at everyone. "They might be gone from this world, but in our hearts we'll never forget them. Our hearts have been connected, and there's no way death can stand in between our love for each other. We have to continue living and enjoying all the lig-Mmmph!"Sora had been silenced by a slightly annoyed Riku who in his best judgment figured that this was the best way to shut him up.

Pulling back Riku grinned, " Just shut up, okay?" laughing he leaned in for another kiss.

Bug couldn't stand it anymore and burst into gales of laughter. Small chuckles were exchanged at first then morphing into full out laugher.

Sora laughed and blushed as Riku quirked his eyebrow at him, shrugging Sora leaned into him watching as life proceeded to return to the people gathered.

This is where the heart truly lies, with people who love us.


	16. Epilouge

He watched from afar, as the people gathered round the table began to heal with their loss. Smirking to himself he watched as they reminisced of days gone by. Playfully teasing each other and remembering forgotten stories. Life goes on, much as it always does, but he knew things they didn't. He knew the darkness had been only beaten back, not defeated. Just as he knew that they'd soon have another reason for celebration. It was his place to know, to watch. And watch he would.


End file.
